The Truth Revealed
by xXxZellyxXx
Summary: Bella has searched for 100 yrs now nd still no clue of where Alice is. Til her bff, Benjamin asks the places shes been, leavin her to think of one place left Forks Washington. Bella is heading there nd starts her human memories to come back.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: doesn't own Twilight, oh well.., first time writing fanfic...hope you enjoy...**

**Prologue:**

It's been a hundred bloody years, traveling around the world all alone sometimes hurt. But then I remember why I'm traveling, to look for that person—the person who I'm destined to be with. Yet fate has it I'm clearly supposed to be alone. But I'm not having that, I want to be loved, I want to love, if only...

I watched as the years pass, I've seen couples everywhere. Of course it hurt watching them, being happy and in love. I sighed. As I see I'll never find my lover, my soul mate—my mate for us vampires.

I want to be whole—to be compete, but that's gonna take time—time that kills me so.

Can I ever found him or her, doesn't matter what sex, as long as I m happy and so is that person.

I just want...to find that person, I think that's the only reason I'm living. As I looked at my heart shaped necklace, all gold and in the inside lining was amber gemstones and on the other side sapphire. It was a heart that can break into two then come back to one. Two half hearts becoming into one full heart.

Soon after I turned it around and saw the engravings. _My Fallen Angel, Bella_ and the other graving said, _My Pixie Goddess, Alice_. Two separate hearts held two different engravings.

I still wonder when I look at it.

Who's Alice? And why do I have both hearts? Shouldn't I have one half and this Alice person have the other?

"Bella are you still looking at that?" I turned around and faced Benjamin, my best friend—well my best vampire friend. He was covering his face and the rest of his body with a large white scarf or something of that matter all I could see was his eyes. Well we are in Egypt so yeah he has to cover up to blend in. While me I had on jeans, baggy shirt, sneakers and my duffel bag filled with my other belongs on my shoulder. It didn't matter to me, it wasn't like I was going to stay here forever. I don't need anything to cover me from the sun, because unlike all the vamps in the world I don't sparkle. I know creepy.

I could feel him staring at the heart, so I hid it under my shirt.

"Ben..." I was cut off by his growl, what the hell? He never growls at me

"You're gonna look for her? What if she's already dead?" I looked into his yellow eyes, seeing the sorrow within them, yet something else. I could finally see he doesn't want me to go.

"Ben she's not dead," I placed my hands on his shoulders. He shrugged them off causing my hands falling to my sides. "How do you know? You don't even know who that _person_ is." He didn't want to say her name so he calls her by _person_, but every time that happens I feel like he knows something he's not telling me. Why is he hiding something from me?

"It's a hunch, I'm gonna find Alice..." I gulped, "no matter what." I've found it hard to say her name in a full sentence; it always tends to make my sentences break apart. Reason I don't know.

"Ben I guess..." I didn't want to say it; I didn't want to leave him. Ben was the only person I've met that I actually stood longer with. I've met other vampires but none of them was like Ben—Ben was sweet, caring, comforting, and childish. He was all I could ask for but I knew in the back of my mind we'll have to depart, soon or later.

"I know Bella, I know. Good luck at finding..." He paused for a sec "Alice." I looked deeper into his eyes right before he looked down.

"Ben, tell me what you know." I pleaded. I needed to know, I must know actually.

"Bella you said you traveled around the whole world," I nodded. "Well did you check every state in the U.S?"

I blinked. And again.

I closed my eyes to remember, I know I checked every nation—every country, every little village, everything. But the U.S, I only remember checking 49 states. Damnit what state did I not check?

What states did I check? I stated to name all the states I checked. **(A/N: sorry not gonna name all states, it'll be boring...)**

"Bella?" he snapped me out of it and I open my eyes.

"I only remember checking 49 states; I don't know state I m missing." I informed him.

He stared at me, then went to his thinking look, his index figure and thumb was between his chin.

"Tell me the states you went to and I'll tell you what you missed." I nodded in his agreement, so I told him the states and waited for his reply.

I stared at him, watching as he's still thinking. This is annoying damnit, I'm not a patient person when it comes to finding out who's Alice. Come on Ben.

"Have you check Washington?" He asked.

I tilted my head. Washington...Washington...Washington... It took awhile for my brain to progress, but soon enough my eyes widen.

I've been to Washington before but I've never checked every area in it—well maybe like one area. I've never been to Forks, Washington; it was like something stopped me from going there ever again.

"I have to go Ben,"

"To Washington?"

I nodded and added. "Forks, Washington to be clear."

I couldn't believe it. What was stopping me from going there? But not anymore, I'm going there no matter what's the cost. Even if it cost me my sanity.

"So you gonna go now?" I nodded, he was going to be in pain if I left but it had to be. Cause soon or later I would have left anyways.

"I'm gonna miss you Ben." I put on a fake smile, lucky I wasn't really sad or he would have caught on. He looked into my eyes, to see if it change but it didn't because I ll know first thing of the bat.

"Your eyes are still blue green, they're not dark blue." I nodded, that's the only way you can know what my mood is, my eyes changes colour based on my mood. Red for anger, dark blue for sad/depression, black for hatred also if I need to hunt, green for joy/happiness, yellow for excitement, and white for lust or aroused (which only happen once, but was gone when it came). And also other things behind each different colour different powers and what not.

"Bye Isabella..." was all Ben said before bolting away. I sighed, he thinks I won't be sad if we part but I will. Yet I couldn't let myself become sad just yet.

_No become sad then you won't leave_ my inner self told me.

What the fuck? If I become sad I won't be able to get to Forks quicker than anyone or anything.

_Point is?_

I started to growl, what is going on?

_Oh yeah become angry, as long as you're staying here._

No, I'm not gonna mess up my chances.

Slowly but surely I calmed down.

I closed my eyes, I thought of the sign I saw 'Welcome to Forks' , I focus on the sign because that was the only thing I saw before something stopped me. And now I know what stopped me my inner self like it's doing right now.

I opened my eyes and there it was the sign. "Welcome to Forks"

_You're going to regret it._

I ignored my inner self, I know I'm going to regret it but to bad I'm stubborn as a mule.

I stared at the sign once more 'Welcome to Forks'

_Yeah welcome to your nightmare.  
_

**A/N: Like I said first timer, lol. Tell me what ya think. REVIEW and thank you.**


	2. Chap 1 Such a bore

**A/N: To the people who reviewed I love ya =P. Did this chap a little too quickly…lalala… I didn't want to start the chap off with Bella meeting the Cullens off the spot. O.o so understand and enjoy (cuz I'll b in a hole).**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1:**** Such a bore**

I can't believe it**. **From scratch, it would take a human a couple of weeks or a month to get everything settled. Even for a vampire four days or more maybe, depends on if they are alone or not. But me three fucking days it took. Well I didn't get everything yet still need furniture but that'll come on Saturday.

One day to hunt for a house or an apartment, which I was lucky enough to get a house. Being surrounded by trees, no annoying neighbors either, that's just heaven. Needed the privacy, if I got an apartment, god I'll be in hell, noise neighbors knocking on my door. I think I'll kill'em. Wait no killing thoughts very bad.

But I couldn't get the house yet the damn real estate agent went and asked for my I.D, birth certificate. Don't ask me why, just another stupid human. Just because how I look and still I had to go for my last move—dazzle the disgusting human. Which I can't believe it worked.

Cause unlike all the other vampires in the world I can't dazzle my way due to a huge scar on the right side of my face. That starts from my eyebrow stopping above my eye lids then starts again below my eye lid all the way to my jaw line. It's such a shocker that the scar can be visible to the human eye. That's why I can't believe I dazzled someone.

How I got the huge scar…is another story.

Grateful everything worked in the bathroom and also the kitchen, when I double check the house. Even though the real estate agent showed me the sinks, showers, and stove worked couldn't help but recheck.

Then I had to walk—well run to a car dealership, after the real estate agent left. So I can at least have something to ride or drive to school or any way around. Yes, I am going to school. Why? So I can find a clue there or something.

Well back to the car dealership. I signed and paid the dealer off the spot, I know stupid, right? I didn't care much just need to blend in that's all that matters. As I see it.

I got what I needed, a black Chevy truck to carry around groceries and when I go shopping for clothes. Last but not least a dark blue Ninja that I can ride going to and from school. I had to have the motorcycle in the back of the truck. It was funny how the dealer was putting the motorcycle in the back of my truck. He was struggling, would've been funnier if the motorcycle fell on him. I would have been dying, well so would he. Yet he got it up there with my help of course. As much I loved watching it I wasn't in the mood to waste time—time that I'm sure I'll never get back.

Soon after that I drove home in my Chevy. And took my bike off my truck and had it stand next to it when I got home.

Oh yeah and that was only the first day.

Second day had to go to Forks High to enroll myself. Had to get up fucking early around 6, I think. Got there by taking my bike, I was happy there weren't any students. So I was glad, didn't wanna run into idiot disgusting humans. _BLAH!_

Why I say humans are disgusting that's another story.

It's not the reason what other vampires think.

As I got off my bike I made it the building and into the main office. I had a nice chat with secretary then the principal. Jesus Christ, talking to that principal was torture. Had to make up a story why I was enrolling or transferring late. Then why I'm living alone and what happen to my parents.

Know what long story short. Stupid principal believed me and I'll be starting school Monday. Oh yeah gave them a fake last name. I'm now Isabella Brandon. Don't ask where Brandon came from cause I don't have the answers.

Yet the day which I thought it wouldn't get any worse well it did, big time. I caught the scent of other vampires in the building. This makes it sadder I didn't notice at first, maybe because I wanted to get things done.

Yeah I'm the smartest vampire.

So what I did so I don't confront them, I hid my scent—I made my scent smell like a humans not like a vampires. _I love my powers. _It worked because I got the hell out of the school and the schools ground without having a problem.

Yeah that's how day two ended with the thought of is those vampires vegetarians or meat eaters (yeah I call the ones who drink human blood meat eaters).

Third day was just me on my laptop (that I had in my duffel bag) looking for anything for the bedroom, furniture(bed, couches, table and chairs, dressers), blankets, sheets, curtains, pillows, washer and dryer, kitchen utensil and anything else I need in my kitchen, a refrigerator. I really need because there's nothing in this damn place. It's so empty.

After shopping online, had to go out and drive my truck to a mall outside of Forks—since Forks is a small town I don't think it'll have malls.

So what I got from the mall was of course clothes, hangers, bathroom supplies, cleaning supplies and stupid school supplies. And I went straight back home when I put everything in the back of my truck.

I got back home within half an hour and put all my clothes away in my room hanging it in the closet. Bathroom supplies well went in the cabinets. School supplies were already in my book bag. Half of the cleaning supplies went in the basement and the others in the kitchens cabinets.

And that's how day three ended.

Now I'm lying on the wooden floor in my empty living room, just staring at the ceiling being fucking bored to death. After I told myself what happen the past three days, even though I did skip the most boring parts. Just to keep myself occupied.

I didn't want to go outside, didn't wanna risk meeting those vamps yet. Rather I wait when I'm going to school.

But yet its fucking Thursday and I start school on Monday.

I think I'm gonna die from boredom.

_You're going to die from something, but not from boredom_ my inner self told me. Who I thought was gone, guess I was wrong.

When will you leave me alone?

_When you leave this place, I'll shut up. Even though I'm your inner self, I'll only talk when you doing something wrong._

Really? Going to this place is wrong. Oh well, tell me something I'll care about.

_Your sanity, yourself, Benjamin, shall I go on?_

Yeah don't care; nothing's going to stop me. And with Benjamin am I supposed to leave because you use that. No, I'm not I oddly enough don't care right now.

_You'll lose him, for someone you don't even know?_

Yes I will. It doesn't matter to me what I lose. I'll move on.

_Fine then, let it begin._

**

* * *

**

**A/N: If something was wrong or didn't make sense, please tell me, please. So REVIEW, next chap will be updated today or tomorrow, idk.**

**~Ciao Zelly~**


	3. Chap 2 So it begins

**A/N: This is the IDK update, due stupid things that happen =I. Thank ya yet again for the reviews. This is it where Bella meets the Cullen. Let's see how it all plays out.**

**So Happy Reading!**

* * *

**Chapter 2:** **So it begins**

**Bella's POV**

It was seven o'clock when I got in the main office, waiting for the secretary to give me my schedule and whatever other papers I might need.

"Ms. Brandon...Ms. Brandon…MS. BRANDON"

"Huh?"

"Here" the secretary said handing me my papers.

"Ms. Brandon, are you okay dear?" _Ms. Brandon? Who's Ms. Brandon? _My eyes widen._ Oh shit that's me. _I simply nodded and took the papers.

I'm such an idiot, why did I have my last name as Brandon? I almost screwed myself over. Idiot Swan! Pay attention when people call you by Brandon. Don't want anyone to be suspicion.

I looked at my schedule as I made my way out the office. I had Biology first, then Government, Trigonometry, Spanish, Lunch, English, and last P.E.

Wow what boring classes. But I have to get through them, wonder if I'll see any of the other vamps in any of my classes.

I check the map seeing which route to take to get to my classes. I memorized each route and tossed the map in the trash bin so I won't look at it when walking around don't want to draw attention to myself. I walked out the office and spotted other students in the hall. _ARGH!!_

I held my breath as I walked through the halls. I can't stand the smell of humans. They have this revolting scent. It makes me want to vomit. They don't smell delicious like I hear from other vamps.

Made it to my Biology class with ease, was told to sit in the back. And it started the whispers, and the gawking. Wonder when ones brave enough to ask me a question. Let's see how this day all plays out.

It continued in the rest of my morning classes. But still no brave soul will ask me anything. Guess its common nature to stay away from us.

I don't know why they'll stay away from me, I'm more human. I could blend with the human society without any problems. Except that I have no heart, I'm icy cold; I have incredible strength, super fast speed. That was all.

It was time for lunch. Let's see if I'll finally meet the other vamps in the cafeteria.

I got out my Spanish class and headed to the cafeteria.

I walked in the cafeteria; I could feel the stares I was getting from the student body, _again._

I took the chance, I inhaled through my nostrils. I felt sick, I wanted to hold my breath again but I had to get use to the humans revolting smell.

I went on the lunch line, got an apple and a bottle of water. I looked around.

That's when I finally got to see them. There were five of them, five vamps sitting together on the northwest of the cafeteria.

I felt there stares, mainly from the smallest member. I check there eyes, there were gold.

_Vegetarians then that's good_ I thought as I made my way to a vacant table. That was close to the other vamps.

I took a bite of my apple, it was nice a juicy. It helped me distract myself from the humans scent. Oh yeah did I mention I could eat human food, but I still have to drink blood every once in awhile.

And some other things humans I can do. Like cry, and sleep. See I'm not a normal vamp. I'm special, _very._

I took another look at them and I was hit with something I never dealt with.

_~Flash Back~_

_I made it into the cafeteria with the spiky blond boy, forgot his name, think it was Mike. We made it to the table where his friends were at. They all stared at me, happy grins on their faces. Ugh! This is not what I wanted. _

"_Hey Bella you can sit next to me." Said the girl from my Spanish, I nodded and sat by her. _

_I looked at her, think her name is Angela or something. Never good with names._

"_So Bella where are you originally from?" asked the girl next to Angela, she's in my trig class. She kept asking questions and got annoyed when I didn't answer. Yeah she's the gossip queen in this school. Gossip queen's name is…Jessica._

"_Bella are you finally going to answer?" Jessica asked impatiently. This caused everyone in the table to look at me. Well it wasn't like I was getting looks at by Mike and grease haired boy—Eric anyways._

_I nodded, and answered the stupid questions but I didn't tell them everything. They don't need to know everything. Not when there's a gossip queen in the mix._

_After I had enough of the questions I turned my head. To give them the hint, enough is enough._

_And that's where it all happened; I was staring at four beautiful people—wish I had better words. I couldn't keep my eyes off them._

"_Guess you noticed the Cullen's?" Angela asked_

"_Yeah not hard to notice, they seem to stand out." _

_Well yeah, look at them their all pale and I thought I was pale but damn. Dark circles around their eyes, they don't sleep much do they? Also their beauty is so unreal and those eyes—those gold eyes._

"_They're Dr. Cullen's and his wife's children. They moved here two years ago."_

_I looked at them; well my eyes never left them. "They don't look related…"_

"_They're not!" Jessica shouted, for reasons I don't know. "They're all adoptive." She added._

"_Well like I was going at. The blond is Rosalie and the big muscular one next to her is boyfriend Emmett." _

"_They live together, it's so weird." Jessica said a bit freaked out._

"_How is it weird?"_

"_They're dating and they live together." She emphasized the word 'together'. What's with this girl?_

"_So they love each other let them be. Plus they're not related." I defended them. Wow I defended people I have no idea about._

_I stared at Rosalie; she could put a super model to shame. She had long golden locks. Then I stared at Emmett and yes he is big. He had short black hair. Then I watched as they hold each other smiling. _

_Yeah I said the right words. _

"_The other guy next to Rosalie is Edward." Jessica informed me on this one with a bit of annoyance, I stared at him, he was less bulky with unruly bronze hair. He was like some god._

_But he didn't capture my attention._

_It was when my eyes fell on the smallest of the member of the family she was petite, she sat next to Edward. She was looking away and that allowed me to see her__ raven—haired it was short, spiked out in several directions. I just wish I could see her face._

_Whoa! Did I wish I could see her face?_

"_Don't get your hopes up. It seems no girl is good enough for him." Jessica said in a bitter tone. It seemed to her I was interested him since I was looking at that direction._

_Guess she didn't take the rejection well._

_I didn't care about him at all—no—I cared about the petite girl sitting next to him. I have no idea why, I never got a look at her face. And I'm already feeling this way. _

"_And last but not least…" on that cue the petite girl turned her head, her amber eyes met mine and that's where I saw it. The pain, sorrow, sadness, depression, loneliness and…lost, there was no light in her eyes they were dull—lifeless. I couldn't take that look in her eyes it didn't fit her. But who can I say what fit her._

_I wanted to be near her, I wanted to know why those kinds of emotions are in her eyes. _

"_The other girl next to Edward is…" I sat up quickly causing whoever was speaking to stop._

_I didn't want them to tell me. I wanted her to tell me. _

_It was like a magnet pulling me to her. And I didn't mind at all._

_So I made my mind up. I walked to the Cullen's table. I could feel the stares from both tables, the gasp from Mike's table but I didn't care. Nothing was going to stop me._

_And note I didn't stumble once making my way to her. That should be in a book Bella Swan didn't stumble, a miracle. _

_I stopped in front of her, stuck out my hand. "Names Bella Swan." I gave her a reassuring smile._

_She looked at my hand and shook it with her own. I felt flames run within me. "Alice Cullen." She smiled, my heart was racing and it wasn't her smile it was the look in her eyes. There was the light, the fire—the flame that made it alive._

_There was hope in her eyes._

_~Flash Back Ends~_

I finally came back with a loud gasp. I knew my eyes changed, I knew there were yellow. That's when I felt someone watching me; it was the small vamp girl.

_SHIT! Can't blow it now, _I thought.

I quickly got up and ran out the cafeteria.

**

* * *

****Alice's POV**

I took my sit next to my one and only, Jasper. I didn't feel like getting a tray, so I took an apple off of Jasper's.

"So have you heard about the new student?" I asked my loving siblings.

They all looked at each other and shrugged. "Alice, has I heard—well read… Know what how about you see for yourself." my mind reading brother told me, pointing to the doors.

I turned my head and there was the new student, walking to an empty table with an apple and a bottle of water in her hands.

Her face was heart shaped. But that scar…is huge, bigger than Jasper's. It starts from her eyebrow stopping above her eye lids then starts again below her eye lids all the way down to her jaw line. It's a straight line scar. I think that's her only flaw. She has chestnut brown hair. She was still beautiful though, maybe more beautiful than Rose (if she didn't have that huge scar), _let's not mention that to her, you too Edward._

On cue he snickered, I glared and him. Then I went back look at the girl.

She was eating her apple now.

She was pale just like us; yet no dark circles were around her eyes. The colour of her eyes was blue green, very beautiful.

Her attire was something—like guys attire. She wore a black leather jacket, black leather pants, and black combat boots; unbutton black shirt that showed her black tank top, and a black loose tie.

Her book bag is black too.

I swear this girl loves black.

She still looked nice though, even though she's wearing nothing but the color black.

But why does she want to wear such a depressing color?

"Ask her yourself." Edward told. I rolled my eyes.

"Any who can you read her thoughts Edward?" Emmett asked annoyed since he doesn't know what's going on.

I watched as Edward focused on the girl.

His fist clenched, his jaw locked tight.

"I can't read her." He snarled.

Everyone sat there shocked. Edward couldn't read her, what has gone wrong with the world?

Edward unclenched his fist, he seemed calmer. I turned to Jasper.

"Did you ca-" he shook his head before I could even finish.

I turned back to Edward, he was facing us. There was a smirk plastered on his face.

_Edward? Why are you smirking?_

"One less thought to hear." He answered, no wonder his smirking. He never liked being able to read minds, too many thoughts hitting him.

"So true Alice." He agreed with me, but I couldn't help that there was something else.

I left it alone and played with my apple that I'm never going to eat.

I was utterly bored. I wanted something to happen—something interesting.

And that's when I heard it—a loud gasp. I turned to see where it came from; it was from the new girl. Her eyes changed there were now…

Before I can even make out the color she got up and ran out the cafeteria. _What the hell?_

"This is going to get interesting." Edward commented while he left us going the same way the new girl went.

"Don't tell me Eddie is already crushing on the new girl." Emmett laughed low enough for only us to hear.

"I didn't feel anything, that'll signal him wanting her. He's shocked and confused." My empathy husband informed us.

_Okay shocked I understand. He can't read her mind. Kay, he'll be in shock because of that._

_Confused? What will make him confused? _

_Wait he seemed calm minutes before why was he confused now?_

Now I'm confused. _ARGH!!_

"He better not!" Rosalie half-whispered half-shouted. "Alice, check in case see if he does." she added.

Jesus Christ, I'm not your fucking Seeing Eye dog.

I nodded and looked to see what Edward is planning. I was hit with something—something I wasn't familiar with.

_~Unknown feeling (Flash Back)~_

_I looked at my family, at our lunch table. I watched as Rose and Emmett cuddled. I'm gonna vomit. Then I looked at Edward staring off into space._

"_Guess you notice the Cullen's."_

_Here we go; new student is going to stare at us for a week. Then stop and ignore us like the rest. Like I care, when do I ever care?_

_I didn't care that Angela and Jessica was telling the new girl about my family. Nothing matter to me. I was in a state of depression and I wasn't going to leave. I knew it, my family knew, god the whole world knew it._

_I heard Rose's and Emmett's name been called._

_Then Ed's name was called. Now it was my name, Alice. Why did I have a nice name? It didn't felt right to have a name like that for a depressing person. Why don't I just go by Nobody from now on?_

_Cause that's how I feel. A nobody. No one wants me, no one cares for me. My family, what family? I don't deserve them._

_When Jessica commented on how Edward didn't date._

_I felt something I'll never suspected eyes were lingering on me. And only me._

_Must be my imagination I told myself. _

_Just to see what's the big deal. I turned my head when I heard Angela say "And last but not least…" My eyes met hers and that's where they stayed, her chocolate brown eyes were engulfing me to nothing. But it was not the nothing I knew so well; it was a different type of nothing I just couldn't but my finger on it. There was concern, worry and…love in her eyes._

_Why were those in her eyes when she looked at me?_

_Why was there concern?_

_Why was there worry?_

_And most of all why was there love?_

_Before I knew it she was walking towards my family's table—no—she was walking to me only._

_She was walking with such grace; I couldn't believe she was human._

_I looked her up and down. She was beautiful, more beautiful than Rose I'm for sure. But she didn't show it by the clothes she's wearing, self-conscious I see. Her chestnut hair was a curtain hiding her beautiful heart shaped face. _

_She stopped in front of me, and stuck out her hand in front of me. "Names Bella Swan." She gave me a reassuring smile. Her voice was like no others, it was like an angels. _

_And oh my god her name. It suited her so well, a beautiful name for a beautiful person._

_I looked at her hand and shook it with my own. I felt fire run within me. "Alice Cullen." I smiled, I haven't smiled in years. And it wasn't because I'm shaking this beauty's hand._

_It was because the look in her chocolate brown eyes they glowed like wild fire. _

_There was hope in her eyes._

_~Unknown feeling ends (Flash Back Ends)~_

I came back from whatever I saw. Yet it seemed oddly familiar I just can't put my finger on it.

"Alice…ALICE!!" I jumped

"What did you see?" Rose asked bit annoyed.

What did I see? What the fuck did I see? I have to ask Edward he might know. I always ask him things that I don't get or Carlisle. Ask Edward first, then Carlisle if he suggests it.

For time being, let me just lie.

"Edward is going to be friends with the new girl. That's all I saw, for now." I lied; I was still confused on what I saw. I needed answers or something.

**

* * *

**

**Edward's POV**

There was a loud gasp, I turned to the sound. It came from the new girl. The girl I know or hope I know.

She got up and ran out the cafeteria.

"This is going to get interesting." I commented while I left the same way the new girl went.

I couldn't believe it. Can it really be her?

I followed the new girl to the parking lot; she stopped next to seem to be her motorcycle.

She looks exactly like her, except for the huge scar. But still without it she looks like her. She's not human, she was changed. But she's different than other vampires just by looking at her I could tell. When she bit her apple that added she wasn't a normal vampire.

Please let it be her. She's the only one. Well let's see how she'll respond to her name, if it's really her.

"Hello…Bella" I said in a calm tone.

Her head whipped to my direction. It's her, it's really her. I've would have been hugging her, but there was one more thing to say. I need to confirm if it's really her.

"Swan." I added whispering for only her to hear. Don't want anyone to know. Not even Alice.

She held a shocked expression. But that was long gone when it came. Her eyes became hard; she held a serious expression now.

_What is Edward doing?! _Rose thought.

_Wonder if Eddie likes the new girl?_ Emmett thought.

_Does Edward want her? I felt nothing _Jasper thought.

I checked Alice's thoughts but I never suspected to read this. I never suspected to read Alice's past—the past when Alice and Bella first met. She had a flash back of her past.

I couldn't help but smile.

Yes she's starting to remember. If I could cry I would—tears of joy will be rolling down my cheek…if only.

I looked at Bella. Couldn't believe she's standing right in front me. No, I can't believe she's alive.

"Edward?" my eyes widen, I swear I believe my eyes would have popped out. She said my name oh god. Her voice it was different, it was like I was hearing bells. It was very soothing.

I walked closer to her, she stepped back shaking her head. I stopped and stared at her.

What's going on? Why did she step back? She would have been hugging me. Or did something happen?

Her reaction could never hurt yet, but that didn't stop the hurt from when she spoke.

"I'm sorry I don't know you," even her soothing voice couldn't put me at peace.

WHAT!?!? How does she not know me? She said my name. What happen to you Bella?

"Then how -" she cut me off and added. "Cause I saw something. And you were in it."

She saw something? Did she have flash back like Alice? I have to know. I have to know what happen to her after that…

She needs to lower her shield so I can know what's going on. I could never read her mind when she was human, but I have to guess she can lower it now.

"Bella, do you want help?" she nodded. "Then lower your shield and let me read your thoughts about what you saw."

She tilted her head, thinking if she should. It felt like an hour has passed, yet it was only seconds.

"Okay, its lowered." She informed me.

Her thoughts came crashing down. It was indeed a flash back. And it was the same as Alice's. The first day they both met.

She did forget. But now she's remembering just like Alice.

_Edward I don't know what you're doing with the new girl. But I told everyone you two are going to be friends. And I need to speak to you after school _Alice told me in her thoughts.

Okay, it's not like I wasn't her friend when she was human. I'll become her friend again and help her and Alice. And I have a feeling the talk I'm going to have with Alice is going to deal with her flash back.

Because I'm the only one they got. The one, who remembers, is the only one who can help those who forget.

"Edward you know me but I don't know you. How?" she asked, she wanted to know and I'll give it to her but not all. She needs to remember the rest.

"Bella I knew you when you were human. As I see, something happened to you when you changed."

I looked at her, her eyes were dark blue now. When—how did that happen?

"Edward I want to remember. I don't know what happen when I was human. I don't know who changed me or even why." She told me things she doesn't know to someone who she doesn't know. She always trusted me when she was human. I guess even if she doesn't remember there's a part of her that remembers the trust me and her had.

"I want to know why I have this…" she took out a necklaces but it wasn't any ordinary necklace. It was the heart shape necklace, which splits in two half's. She still held it even if she doesn't know anything about it.

I tried to speak but it was a failed attempted. There were no words I could say that would give out about Alice's and Bella's past. So I stood shut.

"Ed-d-ward I need your help." She cried, literality, tears were rolling down her cheek. I knew there was something more about her.

I'll have to help her I'm the only one.

"I'll help you Bella but I can't tell you of your past," she looked angered "I'm sorry but you'll won't really know a thing if I tell you. You must remember like you did minutes ago. When you saw us you got a flash back of your human past. As I see, you need to be around my family to trigger your memories. The more your around us the more flash back you'll have. That's what I think." I added so she could understand.

I watched as she process everything I told her. She wiped the tears away. "I understand what you mean. What about the necklace?" I looked at it, it wasn't put together. It wasn't a full heart, even though the pieces are there. It'll never be a full heart until the day comes.

"I can't tell you anything about it. I'm sorry." I wish I could but I can't, I just can't.

"It's okay I understand. Can you then tell me about yourself?"

"I could do that in exchange you'll tell me about yourself." I needed to know what happen to after she was changed. What she's been up to?

She stuck out her hand and I took it with my own. It was a deal.

I'll help her and I know Alice will need my help.

I'll be the one to make them both whole again.

**

* * *

**

A/N: Well that really wasn't what ya excepted. Hoped ya enjoyed! Like before if ya don't get anything tell me. SO REVIEW! Don't worry next chap is Alice and Bella's real meeting. REVIEW!!!

**~Ciao Zelly~**


	4. Chap 3 Where my mind is really at

**A/N: Due to my ass being half-asleep when I reply to reviews. I've replied those who review with a private message and others I replied through the link. But nonetheless I still replied, lol. I'll only reply through private message if ya have questions.**

**Did this chap quick wanted to get it over with.**

**Thanks for the reviews they mean a lot (seriously).**

**Well this is Bella's and Alice's real meeting. Somewhat...**

**SO ENJOY!!!**

**

* * *

****Chapter 3: ****Where my mind is really at…**

**Alice's POV**

The bell rang, signally this period is over and the next is starting. I got out my seat and walked human pace out the cafeteria. I put on a happy mask since I didn't want any humans to see the confusion displayed on my face.

Everyone in this school is use to happy hyperactive Alice. Don't want anything to start rumors. But that wouldn't, only cause of the new student. But still.

I went to English, ready to learn the same thing over. I swear I could take over the class and make it fun and everyone will still be learning in the process.

I was the first student in the room I went to my lab table in the back and took my seat. I swear each classroom has a lab table, so we can work better if we have to work with the person next to us. Yet I sit alone, so no partners. I placed my prop notebook on the table, and the Othello book I was handed for this class.

I just like to have a space of my own for awhile. And I really need my space. I needed to think about what I saw. I couldn't get it out of my head.

I heard the student's footsteps as they enter the classroom and went to their tables and the chairs scraping the floor.

"I see you'll be sitting next to Ms. Cullen." I turned my head to see who Mr. Jackson was speaking to, it was her—the new girl.

_Why didn't I hear her come in? What is going on?_

He pointed to where I was.

She nodded. I watched as she walked towards the table, her walk I couldn't believe it. It was graceful, more graceful than my own. And that's saying something. I listen to each step she took, not an audible sound made.

I was shocked. Then it was gone when my thoughts was filled with what I saw last period. At least I know where my mind is at.

She pulled her chair back and took her seat, and taking off her jacket and put it on her lap. That's where I noticed a gold chain, two gold chains actually, only due to the left side of her shirt was a little off her shoulder.

"I guess there are other colors you wear." I joked. She turned her head facing me. Her eyes widen.

I pointed to her neck, hoping she'll get my point. And I wondered why did she have that type of reaction?

She looked down and sighed in relief, I think it was. She fixed her shirt and put back her jacket.

She took out her notebook from her bag and opened to a new page. Her notebook was black and her pen. What is with this girl and black?

I want to know.

"So you like black?" curiosity getting the better of me.

"Shouldn't you get to know my name before asking other questions?" she countered. Her voice sounded like bells, wedding bells? It was soothing.

"Oh yes, I'm sorry. Where are my manners?"

"Down the gutter, maybe." She gave me a rude look. _I'm not going to like this girl am I? _

"The names Bella…" my eyes widen did she say 'Bella', the thing I saw the girl's name was Bella and this Bella seems similar to the one I saw, only this Bella has a scar and the other doesn't. But they still seem similar. "Brandon" she finished giving me a confused look.

_Okay stop thinking about what you saw for a sec_.

"Alice Cullen. Is Bella short for Isabella?" All she did was nod and went to copying notes, notes I'll never copy. It's one good thing to be a vampire, vast memory.

"So what's with all the black if I may ask?" okay I'm sorry but I'm so damn curious. And it was a good distraction for me.

She faced me again and that's where I saw it in her beautiful blue green eyes. There was sorrow, depression, pain, loneliness in her eyes.

_Wait why did she have those in her eyes? _

"Black is all I have left." She answered vague.

"Care to elaborate." Women don't give me vague answers, damnit.

She stared at me, thinking if she should tell me the rest.

Oh screw this I'll just look. I closed my eyes, to see if she'll tell me. But nothing came, nothing at all.

I opened my eyes and looked at her. She was facing the board copying more useless notes. I looked at her notebook to my surprise her handwriting was in cursive it almost matches mine.

_Wow! _

"You can say I find closure when I wear black." She answered.

"May I ask…" I was cut off with a growl "No you may not ask why."

"Al-right" I stuttered, this girl kinda scares me. Wait did she make me stutter? Alice Cullen does not stutter.

_You do now. _

Oh shut up.

"Sorry it's personal." She looked down

"N-n-o-o, it's okay." I tried to reassure her but I couldn't help the stutter coming out.

She kept looking down she knew better, she knew it wasn't okay. _Jeez what the hell's wrong with me?_

I stared at Bella she didn't move from her spot. She was like a statue, a sad but beautiful statue. Then it came to me. How is she doing that? Isn't she uncomfortable? Then another thing hit me.

She wasn't breathing, her heart wasn't beating. It was like she was dead yet she was in front of me just not moving.

She's a vampire!?

I shook my head. How dumb can I get? Why haven't I noticed? I swear if Emmett found this out he'll never let this down.

_Oh maybe something else was on your mind. Like that little flash back you had at the cafeteria._

Flash back? That was a flash back? Of what? And who are you?

_Yes it was. Can't tell you what it was about. All I can say I'm you, the one you've forgotten with everything else._

What?

_Bye for now. I'll be back. Don't worry._

WAIT!?!

It was too late, the forgotten me as it said was gone. But I had a feeling it'll keep its word.

"Bella you should move. It's not normal to stay like that." She knew what I meant, if she didn't why would she shift in her seat? She never looked up. She stopped copying notes but I knew she didn't need to anymore.

We didn't speak. But I constantly reminded Bella to move a little so no one can get suspicions. Even though it's sad I just notice now, we couldn't risk exposure. It's the number one rule, besides not telling any human about our existence.

The rest of the class went by. The bell ranged.

Bella got up and left. She left without a word. And why would I suspect her to?

I got out my seat and out the class. I was heading to gym.

Thinking what'll the family do with another vampire here?

I don't need to be a psychic to know Carlisle will invite her when we tell him about her.

**

* * *

****Bella's POV**

I couldn't believe that just happen in my recent class. My mind was somewhere else in that class and it's not coming back. I just went to my next class, P.E. I entered through the girl's locker room. I noticed every human girl was changing. I wasn't going to change. I didn't want some people seeing things. Things I thought vamps were never suppose to have. But let's not dwell on the matter.

I made it to my assigned gym locker for this gym period. My mind, I wish it'll come back now! I did the combination for my locker and opened it. I shoved my bag inside and slam the locker close.

I inhaled to get more use to the human's revolting scent. A familiar scent assaulted my senses. It was her vanilla scent I remembered her scent when being in close proximity of her. I've became relaxed within seconds. I couldn't get enough. I inhaled once more.

I followed the rest of the human girls out the locker room and into the gymnasium. I walked to the bleachers and sat down.

I looked around it seemed to be a free period. Everyone either playing basketball, volleyball, or is talking to friends. As me I just sat down, trying to remember where I'm at.

I'm very grateful for what Alice did in class 'telling me to move in class every now and then'. If it wasn't for her we'll both would have been screwed.

Then my mind instantly went back to the flash back. In the flash back there were four vamps, Alice, Edward, Emmett and Rosalie. But now there are five. Who is the fifth one? I have to ask Edward. Or I can have Alice tell me.

I looked around the gymnasium. _Huh? Where is she?_ I sniffed and was assaulted with something so revolting. I had the urge to vomit. And me vomiting blood is not a good thing. I covered my nose and looked to where that smell came from. It was from a heavy sweaty boy playing basketball, even looking at him made me want to vomit. I quickly got up and ran back in the girl's locker room.

I walked to my assigned locker. Okay I'm at my limit. I opened the locker door and grabbed my bag. "Going somewhere?" I jumped.

I stepped back and turned my head, meeting Alice. _So she was here all the time._

"Why are you covering your nose?" she curiously asked. Should I tell her the turn? Well maybe I should, I am on their territory. I uncovered my nose and took a deep breath. The only thing I smelled was vanilla it disappeared the nausea feeling.

Her scent I don't want to ever forget it.

"Umm…I hate the smell of humans." I told her. She looked at me funny. "What?"

"How is that possible?" she asked. I sat down on the bench behind me. She sat next to me. I inhaled again, she smelled so good—beyond good.

"They smell disgusting. They even smell worse when they sweat." I pinched the bridge of my nose.

Her eyes became wide. She was looking at me with disbelief. She tilted her head to the right.

"I'm special let's go with that."

"Really? Come I want to test it." She was already up and in front of me, she held her hand out.

"NO!" I shouted. I don't want to go back. That smelly human is there. It's hard for me to breath around them but if I go back I'm a goner. She looked at me with concern her hands placed on my shoulder. I shook my head. I didn't want to go back.

"Wow. Sorry I thought you were joking. But seeing your reaction I know better." Her voice was musically it was lovely. And I wanted to hear more of it.

_WHOA! Did I want to hear more of it?_

"But why are you here then?" I gulped I wasn't excepting that. I can't tell her why I'm here. I already have one person who seems to know why. I don't need another. "Um…personal reasons." Was all I could come up with.

She looked me straight in the eye before commenting "You're such a liar." My mouth hung open. How did this girl? How? I'm great at lying.

She had a smug look on her face went I felt like ripping off_. Oops bad thought. _I hung my head in shame for thinking that. _I'm not a violent person. I'm not a violent person._ I kept repeating the words in my head.

I stood up. I needed to go. I looked at the petite girl in front of me. I stared at her. Her hands were still on my shoulder. Then I remembered the fifth person.

"Hey. Alice who is that guy? Edward only mentioned you, Rosalie, and Emmett." I had to lie. I wanted to know who he was. He wasn't in the flash back.

"Oh that's Jasper my husband." She smiled at mentioning him. I nodded, I wanted to cry. I didn't understand why.

"Hey your ey-" I closed my eyes. I didn't need her to know about my eyes and the meaning behind them. She didn't need to know—to know that I was sad just because of what she told me.

I took her hands off my shoulders and walked away from her. _Why am I feeling this way?_

"Bella where are you going?" she asked. I couldn't tell her she'll notice. So I kept walking, I didn't need my eyes to show me my way. I pushed the door open and that's when a single tear escaped. My eyes shot open.

The only thought I had was to run, run as fast as I can. More tears were rolling down. "Bella?" I inhaled her scent was stronger. She placed a comforting hand on my shoulder. But that made it worse. I bolted out of the girl's locker room. I didn't think about my actions.

I stopped beside my bike and hopped on. I knew what I did wasn't smart. But I couldn't stay there.

I revved up the engine and rode away—away from here—away from her. I wiped my eyes. _What the hell was that?_

I pushed the brakes and cut the engine, pushing the kick stand down. I hopped off my bike and bolted inside my home. I left the door unlocked, well it's always unlocked.

I retreated to my room—my sanctuary.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: I'll like ya to review. And I hoped ya like. It's not fun beta it yourself. I'm looking for a beta.(even tho i sent a request, waiting for a reply,lol) So if anyone…**

**REVIEW OR IDK! **

**Next update will be whenever, but it'll come. It'll be in Ed's and Alice's POV.**

**Also check out my other story/poetry, True Feelings (complete), if ya want. It's about Bella's and Alice's feelings for one another. =) Remember if ya want to check it out, I'm not forcing ya.**

**~Ciao Zelly~**


	5. Chap 4 Talking sometimes hurts

**Disclaimer: Oops forgot to do this in the last chap and before that XD, I don't own twilight…oh well…I do wish I could own Alice ^//^**

**A/N: Hahaha…here it is…sorry about the late update T_T...I'm already doing Chap 5 as we speak**

**This chap goes to Spade22 (for for being here from the start, ya the best ^_^) and Kai-chan14 (well cuz her threat to update soon was funny)**

**More ****dedicates will be made...later on...on later chaps...=P**

**I love ya reviews it puts a smile on my face ^_^.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter4:**** Talking sometimes hurts…**

**Edward's POV**

I looked around the lot when I made it to my Volvo. I noticed something was wrong. Bella's bike isn't in the lot. Before I could question it, Alice's thoughts came rushing in.

_She ran? What will make her run? Did I do something wrong?_ The same thoughts ran through her mind over and over again.

I leaned against my Volvo waiting for my siblings, or waiting for Alice is more precisely.

She walked towards me. The only express written on her face is sadness, I don't even know why.

"Alice what happen?" I asked.

She looked at me. ""I don't know Edward. First I was talking to her. The next I felt sadness radiating off of her and then she was gone. She ran."

"She ran?!?" I yelled, is she nuts. All Alice did was nod.

"Alice what did you two talk about?" I asked, maybe I can find out what made her sad. I waited for Alice to respond, she didn't. She wasn't in the mood to talk. So she replayed the conversation she had with Bella in her thoughts.

The conversation they had was about how Bella told Alice she doesn't like the smell of humans (which is very odd, need to talk to Carlisle about that) and then Bella asking who was the fifth person at the table, Jasper. Then her eyes changed to a dark blue, when Alice told Bella the fifth person was her husband. Then Bella had to leave and froze at the doors before she bolted away. I know I skipped a part. But I didn't find it important.

_Dark blue? _I've seen that color in her eyes only once and now twice. The first time she was crying. I have a feeling she was sad when she heard Jasper was Alice's husband, _can it be?_

I have to see her. Yet I don't know where she lives. But I can always follow her scent.

"Let me go with you!" Alice chirped I stared at her. There's no way I can say no. I could tell she wants to know if Bella's okay.

"What's going on?" I turned around and saw the rest of my family. They can be so slow at times.

"Alice and l are going to see Bella. Jasper you'll be the one to tell Carlisle there's another V in town." I said as got in the driver's side of my Volvo as Alice got in the passenger's side. I started up my baby and roll down the windows as we drove out the school lot. "I'll find her." Alice told me as we were half way down the road.

"Keep going straight." I nodded. I did what I was told. I waited for Alice's next direction but it wasn't too long. "Stop." I stepped on the brakes and Alice quickly got out the car. I watched her as she walked to the house on my left. I couldn't believe it was _that_ house, the old Swan's residence.

**

* * *

**

**Alice's POV**

I gave my brother directions as I sniffed outside the window. I bet I looked like a fucking mutt. But I didn't care at the time. I wanted to know if Bella was alright. That's all that mattered.

"Stop." I told him, the car came to a halt and I was out. I made my way to the house on the left side—okay the only house in the area. The thought of knocking came to mind, but I had a feeling she wouldn't answer. So I grabbed the knob and pushed the door open. It was unlocked.

I bolted inside and up the stairs. There were four doors, one down the hall in the middle, two on the right side and one on the left. I sniffed again searching for her honey like scent. When I found it I bolted to the door down the hall in the middle.

I felt Edward's presence behind, but that didn't stop me from opening the door—revealing Bella on her bed. Her eyes were closed. It looked like she was sleeping. _Oh how I wish I could remember what it was like to be human. _

"Bella?" I called, but no answer. I made my way towards her. She was breathing heavily. It really seemed she was sleeping. I tapped her on the shoulder.

Her eyes shot open and body bolted upright. She looked at me then Edward then back at me.

"W-h-hat are you doing here?" she asked scared to see us in her house.

"I was worried about you Bella. What happened, you just bolted out of the locker room?" I asked.

"Yes, do you know what'll happen if you were caught." My brother snarled. She let out a nervous laugh.

"What's so funny? Do you want the Volturi come here to kill you?"

"Like they can catch me." She smirked.

I had a bad feeling her meeting with the Volturi didn't go so well. "You might run but Demetri will find you." I told her.

"He is the best tracker around." Edward added.

We looked at her the information we just gave didn't faze her at all. "Yes Demetri _was_ the best tracker."

_Was? _

We just stared at her. "What did you meant by _was_?" We both asked. Yet I'm starting to regret it.

"Guess the Volturi didn't want anyone to know what happen to Demetri."

"What happen?"

"You know the saying…"she wore an evil smirk and added, "He's sleeping with the fishes."

I looked at her with disbelief. Did she? How did she? If that's true, why haven't the Volturi said anything about it?

"Well Alice, I bet your wondering did I or how, and why the Volturi kept it a secret for 70 years?"

I nodded. Can she read my mind?

"Well that's something I don't want to talk about, even though I'm remembering it." She grumbled, I could see the pain look displayed on her face.

Is it that bad? What happen 70 years ago? What did she do? How did she do it? And why did she do it? That's what I kept on thinking.

"Can you both please leave." She looked at us her eyes were dark blue with a hint of violet. What is up with her eyes?

"Alright, if you need one of us we'll come right away." I looked up at Edward, he nodded in agreement.

We said our good-byes and left. We went straight home. Edward asked me about what I wanted to talk about, I told him to forget it. He just shrugged. Carlisle wanted to meet Bella, soon. We told some information we know about her—like she doesn't like the smell of humans. Carlisle became more eager to talk to her. We didn't mention anything about the Volturi, because we had nothing to really say about it. She was being cipher, or so we think.

So we decided to tell her about it at school tomorrow. It seemed she needed to be alone. I just still wondered what happen 70 years ago.

The next day, I got a vision of Bella not coming to school. Just great. After school Edward and I went to Bella's place. We told her that Carlisle wanted to speak to her. She nodded and told us to leave.

Another vision came, Bella decided to miss school again. Soon the following two weeks Bella didn't go to school. And she still didn't make a decision to talk to Carlisle and he was starting to get impatient with her. I understand I would too. If someone on my territory didn't come and speak I'll be the same.

So that left our family to get her. Our family circled her house. Rosalie was waiting at her backyard. Jasper was on the left side of her house, Carlisle on the right side. Edward was inside; Emmett was on the roof, Esme standing on the porch as for me. I was the one that had to talk to her. I swear this isn't going to be an enjoyable Saturday afternoon.

I ran to her room, the door was slightly open. I peeked my head through the door and saw her, she was on her bed. I pushed the door all the way open and walked over to her. She was wearing a black t-shirt and black shorts. _Her and black_, _seriously. _

"Bella?" I tapped her on the shoulder.

Her eyes fluttered open, she yawned. "Alice?" she asked drowsy.

_Was she actually sleeping? _I thought.

"It's time for you to talk to Carlisle." I reminded her. She nodded and rolled off the bed landing on her knees. I helped her stand up she mouthed 'thank you'.

"Your family is all outside." She said it was more of a statement than a question.

She started to walk out her bedroom. I followed behind. We met up with Edward she didn't stop walking she continued her walk outside. Edward followed us.

"You know she's bare foot." Edward said. I shrugged and added "Maybe she doesn't like to wear shoes or what not."

Outside we met with the rest of the family. Carlisle was in front. He was pleased that we got her out. Rose was glaring at Bella I swear what is her problem. I knew Rose didn't like her.

"Hello Bella." Carlisle said.

"I'm sorry I didn't meet to talk to you, personal reasons." She said still drowsy. Edward and I stood by her side.

He looked at her as did I. She was scratching her stomach and the back of her head. She let out a big yawn.

"Well what is needed to be said Carlisle. I won't attack any humans, and why would I." she told him then added, "Now then if that's settled I will like to go back to bed."

"Wait! There's something else. How can I say this…" Carlisle trialed off

I looked at Bella she didn't seem to care. All she wanted to do was sleep. And how is that possible?

"We have a treaty. Down with the reservation." Carlisle half told the truth. Why doesn't he just say it all to get it over with?

"Okay and?" She could tell there was more.

"We made a treaty with the Native Americans some of them are werewolves. We promised we won't bite any human and go on their land. So that we can live in Forks without problems." Carlisle finished.

We expected a growl to come from her and it did. But we didn't think it'll be this fierce. Edward and I moved to where the rest of our family stood at, we didn't want to be near her.

"You what!?!" she growled.

There was another growl and it wasn't from Bella. Everyone turned their heads to meet a pair of black eyes. _No wonder I didn't see this. Stupid mutts. _

The mutt phased back into his human form, it was Jacob Black—he continued to phase so he can be there for the next generation. He stepped out of the woods and stopped, he didn't want to get any closer.

I looked at Bella, she walked towards Jacob. What is she going to do?

There were a dozen more growls, his pack stood behind him, ready to attack if something went wrong. Or just ready to attack any bloodsucker, for joy.

Bella stopped a few feet away from Jacob. "These are the wolves" She laughed, why in god's name is she laughing? Jacob spoke "Yes, and are you part of the Cullen family? And what's so damn funny?"

"Nope" she answered simply to the first question.

The mutts started to growl again. "Oh, shut the fuck up, you fake mutts." Bella hissed.

Jacob glared at her. "How are we fake?"

"Real werewolves don't phase willy-nilly" she tilted her head, "And real werewolves phase when there's a fucking full moon. It's fucking in the afternoon and look at ya. Plus real ones don't COME IN PACKS" she raised her voice at the end.

"Now then…" she cleared her throat "GET THE FUCK OFF MY PROPETY BEFORE I RIPPED ALL OF YOUR FUCKING FAKE MUTTS HEADS OFF!!!" She threatened.

Everyone in my family took a step back. Remind me to never get on her bad side.

Her threat caused one of the dogs to pounce on her. She jumped back dodging him. And the dog that failed to pounce on her was of course Jacob's Beta—also known as Jacob's son.

"Alright I'll kill you if you attack again…" she said to Jacob's son, "Then the whole pack will try to kill me, which they'll fail miserably at." She smirked, she was crouching, waiting.

"Jacob call your Beta off…" Jasper said, "She's serious. She will kill him if he attacks again."

Jacob laughed. "Like she can kill everyone. She'll be done when they surround her" she laughed darkly, "Do you want to try and find out?"

Jacob stared at her. There was a smug look plastered on his face. Bella stood up straight. "Out now, I'm not in the mood of killing." She turned her back on them and headed to her house. I looked at her face it was composed of sadness and anger. Her eyes were violet. Do her eyes change other due to her emotions? I should ask that, later.

"Jacob please leave, we do not want bloodshed." Carlisle tried to convince him. Jacob nodded and hopped on his Beta's back. Guess he's lazy. "Let's go now" he ordered.

They all left without a growl. They never go against their Alpha. We all looked at Bella, she was standing on her porches steps. She still held the same expression and her eyes the same color.

Emmett whispered, "Wish she took those mutts out." Everyone agreed no one like them. We never truly trust the mutts. They're unfaithful.

"Our talking is done. Now leave." she hissed. My family jumped and ran, literately. I on the other hand stood still.

I walked towards her. "Bella you're not normal are you?"

"What is normal, Alice?"

"Let's say this. I'm more human than anyone of you can ever be." She said with a smug look and entered her house.

I don't know, but her words hurt. It was like she was rubbing it in my face. But she could have said that in general, she doesn't know about me. But it still hurt, it hurts a lot. More than ever I wish I remembered what is was like to be human.

I wish I could cry…

I wish I could eat…

I wish I could sleep…

I just wish…

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Well ya know what. REVIEW, cuz that's the only reason I'll update…=P **

**10 people added my story as their favs**

**26 people added my story on story alert**

**SO TO THOSE WHO DON'T REVIEW…REEEVVIIIEWWW…DAMNIT…~Sniffs~**

**SO REVIEW!!! SO IT'LL COME SOONER…**

**And no I'm not threatening those who don't review. I just want to get your input on my story…so ya review…**

**And to those who actually review, I effin love ya ^_~**

**Those who review get to get a short sneak peek of Chap 5 =P**

**~Ciao Zelly~**

* * *


	6. Chap 5 Granting your wish

**Disclaimer: I hate doing this….but ya know I own nothing…**

**A/N: Here…is...well...um...idk XD, I know ya all wanted those mutts dead in the last chap, I did too, but there's a reason why I didn't want her to kill them…yet ~evil laugh~ You'll understand in chap 6, which I'm doing, omg x-x.**

**Ya don't know how happy I am, getting a total of 24 reviews, for the last chap. I love ya, so much ^_^**

**I love every review, truly ****every**** review.**

**This chap goes to everyone that reviewed on the last chap. And to my beta Kristaff Jeepers.**

**Yes as you seen the last chaps I beta'd them myself T_T, but this chap was beta'd by my beta, lol.**

**I suck at writing, but I still try.**

**So go on read!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5:**** Granting your wish…**

**Alice's POV**

It's been a month since that day, that day when Bella hurt me with her words, even though it wasn't intentionally. So I haven't talked to her since that day—well I haven't talked to anyone since that day. I kept to myself. Everyone started to ask what's wrong, but I gave them the cold shoulder. So then they asked Edward, he wouldn't say. But he did tell me I should talk to her, Talk to Bella, and tell her how I felt when she said that. Tell her about myself.

So here I am—at her house—okay, outside of her house. I took a deep breath and knocked on her front door. The door swung open revealing a very confused Bella. "Alice what can I do for ya?" she asked politely.

"May I come in?" I spoke for the first time in a month. She nodded and stepped out of the door way. I walked inside, and she closed the door behind me. "Would you like to stand or sit?" she asked.

I took at seat on the couch. "I'll be right back, I have something in the oven." she smiled and went off to the kitchen. There was something about her walk that hypnotized me, in ways I didn't understand.

So I waited for her return. It didn't take her very long. She came back with a plate of meatloaf and a glass of water; she sat down next to me and put her plate and glass on the coffee table.

Seriously must she. Why did I have to talk to her when she's going to eat? _FUCK_

"So what do you need, Alice?" she asked as leaned down over her plate and breaking a piece of the meatloaf with her fork.

"I was wondering if we could talk."

"About what?" she put her fork down on the plate, to show that she was listening.

"Well it's about umm...what you said about you being…"I started to ramble. Her whole body was turned facing me. I had her undivided attention.

_Come on Alice you can do it. You have her attention. Just say it this is why you came all the way here__._ I repeated to myself.

"That you're more human than any of us." I finished. She tilted her head then she spoke, "Oh, yes, now I remember that."

"Well, your words hurt me…" she looked at me in shock. "Alice, I didn't mean to hurt you. I just said it in general. I never wanted to hurt anyone, especially not you."

What did she mean especially not me? She doesn't really know me. Never mind that, for now.

"So that's why you had been acting differently the past month?" Bella asked I nodded.

"Oh Alice I'm so sorry" she added.

"It hurts, it hurts a lot" I dry sobbed. Her arms immediately wrapped around my small frame pulling me into her chest I sobbed into her chest. "It hurts Bella…it hurts" I kept repeating through my sobs. I couldn't keep it in any longer. It was better to say it now than have it bottled up.

She rubbed my back and spoke comforting words to cease my sobs. I gripped on her shirt and sobbed more. She didn't stop, she continuing comforting me it felt like forever that I sobbed.

Soon my sobs ceased. She didn't let go, she didn't stop comforting me and I was glad she did.

I pushed away to look at her, she looked back. The first thing I saw was her eyes, they were violet. She had such beautiful eyes. My stomach stirred uncontrollably when she looked at me.

"Alice may I ask why it effected you more?" I nodded. She needed to know the truth she DESERVED to know the truth.

"I don't remember what it's like to be human. After the change I had no human memory."

"Maybe that's a good thing."

I stared at her. How is that a good thing? It sucked not remembering what it's like to be human. So I asked "How?"

She pulled me into her chest and rested her chin on the top of my head before she spoke, "Maybe, because you're human life wasn't worth memorizing. Maybe your human life was messed up. So after the change it seemed forgetting helped your new life. I know it hurts but don't you think there's a reason on why you don't remember?" She could be right. I didn't know what to say. I was in shock, I never really thought about it like that. I didn't know what to do. I never saw this conversation, maybe because I was undecided of speaking to her.

There was a short pause, until I spoke "I just wish I know what's it's like to be human."

I pushed away from Bella. She didn't have a strong grip around me so it was easy to push away. "Don't you have something cold to eat?" I chuckled remembering her food was left untouched. Bella looked at her plate and sighed. "Well it's not good to waste food." She frowned.

"Then go eat." I wasn't gonna stop her, after I told her what was needed to be said.

She nodded and started to eat her cold meal.

**

* * *

**

**Bella's POV**

All through my cold meal—I felt Alice's eyes watching me. Just to make sure I looked out the corner of my eye and saw her. Her eyes lit up with fascination and disappointment. I didn't like the second look in her eyes. I averted my eyes from her and back on my plate. I bought my fork back to my mouth and took the bite of meatloaf that was on it when I was hit with something.

_~Flash Back~ __**(A/N: the flash back is not in order, it only happens when something triggers it, hope you understand. So on with the show, lol.)**_

_I watched as Alice danced around the kitchen looking for whatever she needs to make me cheeseburgers. I was actually scared, why? Because she's a vampire and she doesn't eat human food. Plus this is her first time cooking. Dear God, let it not kill me._

_Sooner than later she found what she needed and she started to cook. So to occupy my time I watched her sway her ass from side to side. It was an enjoyable sight._

"_Bella…"_

"_Yes?"_

"_Stop staring at my ass." I was shocked she even knew—okay not really I could tell I was gawking._

"_Then what am I suppose to do?" I asked a little annoyed._

"_Go in the living room, maybe?"_

"_Nope, I'm liking what I'm seeing." I said smugly._

"_BELLA!!" She shouted and turned to face me._

"_What? It's either your ass or your breast? Since your cooking, I can't see the girls…" I snickered._

_"Neither" she said as she stared at me._

"_Fine then, I won't stare at you AT ALL." I threatened; it was an empty threat, though I knew I wouldn't be able to look away so let's hope she doesn't know. And to make sure I was serious (which I wasn't). I looked away from her._

_I could feel her staring at me, waiting for me to look back. But I didn't, I was determined. She let out a heavy sigh "Fine, go stare at my ass." She grumbled in the defeat._

_I looked at her she had her back facing me. I smiled victorious. But I had a feeling she let me win. Its Alice, come on no one bets against her._

_After what seemed like forever. Alice finished cooking and had the cheeseburgers in buns on a plate in front of me._

_I grabbed the first one and looked at it, it looked edible. I took a bite and chewed slowly, it was good—no, it was delicious._

"_Sooo…"_

_I paused for dramatic effect._

"_Bella!" she whined, aw so cute. __I could see the worry on her face. And every change in her face made her look more and more worried until she had a little crease over her perfect brow, I smiled. It was fun to torture her every once in awhile._

"_It's delicious, Alice." I said as I took another bite, to show that I was serious. Her eyes lit up with joy. I loved that look in her eyes._

_I continued to eat as she watched me. I always wondered why she watches with so much fascination. I never had the guts to ask. So with enough courage I asked, "Alice, why do you watch me eat all the time?"_

"_I __find __it fascinating" she answered, I knew that._

_The next question I asked I wish I kept my mouth shut. "Don't you remember what it was like eating when you were human?"_

_The fascinating look in her eyes died. Her whole expression was dead. "After the change I didn't remember anything." She said in a dead tone._

"_So you're saying you have no human memories." She nodded._

"_Oh…" I looked down, I truly regretted asking._

_There was a long pause and it was aggravating. Then she spoke, "I do wish I know what's It's like to be human."_

_I wished too._

_Maybe, just maybe I could grant her that wish._

_~End of Flash Back~_

I dropped my fork when I came back. I turned my head facing her. She looked confused by my actions.

"I'll grant you that wish." I said seriously.

_Do or die?_

**

* * *

**

**Alice's POV**

I looked at her. What did she meant she'll grant me my wish? And why did she have a serious look? Then I remembered what I said to her, 'I just wish I know what's it's like to be human.' But that's impossible to grant.

"Bella that's impossible." I told her.

"Wait listen…maybe I could. Remember I'm special right. I have a lot of powers also that you don't know of."

I tilted my head to the left. Well she's right, she is special. And I really don't anything about her and her powers.

"Here's the deal, I'm a hundred year old vamp. Every twenty years I get a new power. I don't know why. It just happens." I stared at her. Getting new powers every twenty years, that's insane.

"For the first twenty years, besides me having a shield. I was able to teleport, I just think of the area I want to go and blink my eyes or close them and imagine it, and I'm there. Then next twenty, my eyes change due to what emotion I'm feeling." I knew it, I knew her eyes change color due to her emotions. Wait she can teleport, holy shit. _Wait she's still talking, pay attention!_

"After that, the next twenty, I was able to control the five elements, fire, water, earth, wind, lightening." She paused.

What is this girl? Jesus Christ, I bet a lot of powerful people (like the Volturi) wanted her. And speaking—well thinking of the Volturi, I still wondered what happen about Demetri. But I shouldn't ask that, maybe later.

"Okay how does that work? You know when you use your elemental powers. Is it willy-nilly or does something has to activate it?" I asked. I was curious it was exciting.

"I don't know how to explain it well…" she paused, I nodded for her to continue, "Here goes. I can only use my elemental powers when I'm in a certain mood. For example, if I'm angry my eyes turn red, which allows me to use the element fire. When I want to but I can only use that element if I'm angry. Do you understand?" She asked uncertain if anything she said made sense. It kinda made sense. So when she's in a certain mood she is allowed to use a certain element.

"Okay go on." I wanted to learn more. I wanted to know her powers and other things.

"I'll continue with the eye changing mood and elements." She said. I nodded. "When I'm sad or depressed, my eyes turn dark blue and I'm able to use the element water. When excited, my eyes turn yellow, I get to use the element lightening. When joyful or happy, my eyes turn green, I use the element earth. When…" She stopped all of a sudden, she bit her lower lip it looked like she was deciding what to say or if she should say.

She took a deep breath and spoke, "When aroused or lustful, my eyes turn white, I use the element wind. Also I can only teleport when my eyes are blue green. I know confusing, right?"

Yes it is confusing, but yet it still kinda makes sense. Whatever eye color she has on, she can use whatever power that's behind it. That's amazing I wonder what Carlisle would think of this if she told him.

"After that twenty the next one, I was able to make any jewelry look new. I didn't understand why I had that kind of power, until it helped me keep something important." She touched the both of the gold chain around her neck. I still haven't seen her necklace. I bet she's never going to show it, seeing and hearing that it's important to her.

"What about the other twenty years? And what about you being more human?" I asked, she didn't finish telling me. And I'm curious as a cat.

"Well about the human thing. When I was changed I could eat, sleep do what humans do in their everyday life." Then she added. "But the last twenty years I didn't get a new power. It was weird. Maybe the power is hidden and I never knew how to active it."

"Please Alice, I want to try. I want try to make you more human. PLEEEAASSSEEE." She pleaded stretching the word 'please'.

I stared at her. She came me the puppy dog eyes. It was too adorable. "Fine" I smiled, and why would I want to say no. A chance to be more like a human is a dream come true to for any vegetation vampire.

Bella bounced up and down on the couch, her eyes were green. I giggled, it was too cute.

"Okay what first then Alice?" She stopped bouncing. I frowned when she stopped it was cute seeing her like that. _Wait what?_

"Umm…I always wanted to sleep more than the other human things." I told her. She smiled. "Let's go to my bedroom, since I do have a bed." She got up grabbed her plate and glass and bolted in the kitchen then back in the living, "Let's go" she said as she bolted up the stairs to her room, I followed behind.

I stopped at the door way, Bella was sitting Indian style in the middle of her bed. She patted the left side of the bed for me to come over and lay on. I took my sneakers off, yeah I haven't really dress how I do normally. I just threw whatever on I suddenly felt a little self conscious considering the baggy sweatshirt and jeans. I walked to where she patted me to be at, I got on the bed and laid on my back.

"Okay now what?" I asked turning my head to face her. She had her eyes close, she was in deep thought.

Her eyes shot open, they were blue green now. "Okay let's do this." Bella placed her forefinger on my forehead. She looked like she was concentrating really hard.

I stared at her I was about to say something when her eyes glowed. It wasn't glowing like there were certain emotions in it, it was just glowing. She didn't move her forefinger stood on my forehead. I was getting a little freaked out. Until something hit me, it wasn't a vision and it wasn't a flash back (which I haven't had) it was different. I felt it hit me again my eye lids were becoming heavy. I couldn't keep them open they fluttered closed.

_Everything was black, there was no sound. It was quiet and it was dark. But that didn't last long, soon flashes of color came and a background started to emerge._

_I was standing in the middle of a clearing, night had fallen. I looked all around and saw her, Bella. She was looking back at me a smile placed on her full lips. I looked her up and down, her outfit was different then what I've seen. She was wearing a white tux, with a red tie. I looked up as I walked towards her. I wanted to be near her. She stuck out her hand for me to take I reached for her hand. When our hands slipped into others she pulled me forward. I crashed into her. She laughed, it sounded like wedding bells. I smiled._

"_Care to dance with me or with him?" She asked. I was confused who she meant by him, until she pointed behind me. I turned around and saw Jasper. He was wearing the opposite of what Bella is. His tux was black, all black. It was weird. Then I wondered what I was wearing then. Soon a full length mirror appeared blocking my view of Jasper. I took in what I was wearing._

_A red dress, it went to the bottom of my knees, with a train behind me falling to my ankles, the front of the dress fell gently around my cleavage revealing just the right amount, my eyes fell to the red spiked stilettos I was wearing, I stared at myself in slight awe, and it disappeared before my eyes. Jasper was back in my view suddenly._

"_Who will it be Alice me or her?" Jasper drawled. I walked back where I started in the middle of the clearing._

_I looked between the two. I didn't understand why, but I couldn't choose. I was at a dilemma._

_I looked at Jasper, my husband. He smiled at me, I looked into his eyes. His eyes were different there was something wrong in his eyes. It wasn't warm and inviting like they use to be. They were cold and raw._

_I turned my gaze away from Jasper and looked at Bella. Her lips were pressed into a thin line. I looked in her eyes. They were dark and clouded. _

"_Alice, let your heart pick for you?" Bella said, I didn't understand what she meant by that. I know what my heart would pick, it would be Jasper, and I was sure,__ so I closed my eyes and allowed my heart to take control. My legs started to move on its own. I soon came to a halt, I slowly opened my eyes. I gasped. I was standing in front of Bella._

"_Ho-o-w?"_

"_Guess you don't know your heart as well as you thought." She said with a smile, she held out her and I took in my own. She placed her free hand on my hip as I placed my free hand on her shoulder._

_I gazed into her eyes, they were still dark and clouded, but I could see the little light passing through._

_We were dancing, twirling around, smiling at one another. Our eyes never left one another's, I could see the dark in her eyes disappear as the light took its place. It was fun._

"_Alice you should start listening to your heart. It will lead you…" She paused._

"_To what?" I asked confused, I didn't understand this conversation._

"_To the truth." She said before disappearing. I looked around, and suddenly the_ scene _faded out._

My eyes shot up, I looked at Bella. Her eyes stopped glowing, she looked exhausted. I sat up, my eyes never left her face.

"So Alice what did you dream about?" She asked exhaustion becoming evident.

"Bella are you okay?"

She laughed, "I'm fine just very tired. Think I'm close to passing out. Thank god it's Saturday, right?"

I grabbed her shoulders and laid her on her back on the bed. "Think it's time for you to sleep." She looked at me. "Tell me did it work?" I blinked. I can't believe she's more worried about it working than herself. I sighed, "Yes Bella it worked. Now sleep. You need to rest." She smiled one of those award winning smiles. "I'm glad. I was able to grant your wish." She said before she passed out.

I removed my hands from her shoulder. I fixed her laying position I had her head on her pillow and her blanket over her. I moved off the bed, grabbing my sneakers on the floor, making my way to her open window. I climbed on the window sill. I took one last look at her. I was ready to jump out when I was hit with something.

_~Flash Back~_

_I climbed up the tree closes to Bella's window. Since I've saw her in the cafeteria then in bio, I couldn't get her out my mind. Even though I did act rude in bio, due to her blood smelled so delicious. I leaped to her window sill. Thank god she left the window open. I climbed up and sat on the window sill, I didn't want to enter her room, just in case she wakes up._

_I can't believe I'm doing this. Do I want to kill her? I thought._

_I looked at her. Her bed was up against the wall near the window. It was great it gave me a better chance to look at her sleep without entering her room. As I watched her sleep, I felt like a fucking pedophile. I sighed I was about to leave till I heard her voice._

"_Don't go…" she said, I looked at her my body froze. Did she know I was here? I waited for any response, but none came. I listened to her breathing and heart, it was even. She was still asleep, that can only mean she was sleep talking._

_I hopped off the window sill and into her room. I walked towards her. I wondered what she was dreaming about. I sat down on the edge of her bed. I took a deep breath, I wasn't breathing at all when I came over here. Her honey scent hit me I had to hold back a growl. If I was going to be around her, I had to get use to her scent._

_My body started to move on its own, I was now lying next to her. I placed my head on her stomach, closing my eyes._

_~End of Flash Back~_

I blinked. I went straight to Bella's side. I didn't know what I was doing. I dropped my sneakers on the floor and crawled under blanket making my way towards her. I laid my head on her shoulder. I closed my eyes as I let sleep take over.

I had the same dream again. Nothing changed, no new information, nothing.

I opened my eyes, I jumped back when I saw what position I was in. I was sleeping on top of Bella. She woke up. She still looked dead tired. Her eyes were black. "Guess someone needs to hunt." I commented on her eyes and as a distraction.

She sighed, "Can't move, tired."

"So Alice, you didn't tell me what you dreamt about." She said. I had to hold back the frown that wanted freedom.

_Should I tell her? Wait why am I even doing this? It's just a dream._

"It was just me and you dancing in a clearing." I said with my head down. I didn't want to look into her eyes.

"Alright. That seemed to be a nice dream. I think." She said.

I nodded mentally. It was a nice dream, even though it was still weird around the ending. "I dreamt of it twice." I picked my head up, she stared at me.

"Dreaming of it twice, maybe the dream is trying to tell you something that is important." She yawned.

I just stared at her. She chuckled, "Sometimes when dreaming of the same dream more than once. There seems to be something important in that dream. Did it stay the same or did something change when you dreamt of it again?"

"Nothing changed." I said simply.

"Well then...before I continue. In the dream was any one talking?"

I nodded, "Well in the dream, I was there then I saw you then Jasper…." I paused, still wondering if I should say what happen in the dream. I looked at her, she was still dead tired. Making me sleep really took a lot out of her.

"Well you and Jasper was talking. But around the ending I didn't get what you meant." I said being cipher.

"What did I say?" She asked a bit interested.

"Not telling." I stuck my tongue out at her. She rolled her eyes, "Then how would I help you?" She caught me there, I sighed. "Fine, all you said was to follow my heart to the truth."

Bella raised an eyebrow then said, "Guess you should listen to what I said in your dream. Maybe that dream was trying to tell you something you don't know."

"But wh-" she cut me off continuing "You should ask Edward, wish I could continue on with this but I'm about to pass out, yet again."

I frowned but nodded. I understood, her powers did this to her—I did this to her.

"Oh and Alice…"

"Yes?"

"I think it's time I actually talk to your family. Tell them about myself. They should know about me since I'm on their territory. And I bet you wanted to know also." I nodded.

She gave a sad smile, "Also Alice don't tell your family about my powers, please understand. If they found out that I can make them more human I'll be bothered till I give in or I'll run away."

I was shocked, but I understood where she's coming from. "Alright Bella, I promise." I said with a smile.

Her eyes fluttered closed, her breathing became heavier.

_This will be our secret._

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Hope ya enjoyed, hope ya understand Bella's powers...if ya didn't get Bella's explanation hope you got Alice's. I was at a lost trying to explain Bella's powers but I got it and had Alice explain it more clearly (I think).**

**Any who Reviews will be nice.**

**Like I said I'm doing Chap 6...and another Chap for a different story....so I'll be busy =), but ya still get chap 6...don't know when, lol. Even though I'm like half way through with it...**

**~Ciao Zelly~**


	7. Chap 6 Infor

**A/N: Bella talks to the Cullen…We'll have fun won't we _. In everyone's POV, yay, X_X oh god…**

**X_X Actually had a really hard time doing this chapter…I hate this chap made my head hurt ='[, I'm sorry how it came out but I was confused on how to do it…=[**

**Thanks for the reviews, even the ****anonymous** **ones**,** it makes me giddy…XD**

**I know ya been wondering about the flashbacks and why both Bella and Alice don't remember each other when having them, well here's the answer. Subconsciously they do but consciously they don't, that's why there act different on how their flashback ends. **

**And if ya remember Alice's first flashback she started to see human Bella and vamp Bella look the same. And all so with Bella, she felt sad when she heard Jasper was Alice's husband.**

**If any more confusion please don't be afraid to PM me or leave a question in a review.**

**A/N2: This wasn't beta'd…sorry, lol. I just wanted to update cuz I don't know when I'll ever update again…**

**Enjoy! **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6:**** Infor…**

**Bella's POV **

I looked at the Cullen family. Everyone was seated. I of course was seated in the lone recliner, as Esme and Carlisle sat in the couch followed by Emmett and Rosalie (who didn't want to be here). Jasper and Alice took the love seat I tried to not frown and Edward sat on the arm rest of the love seat on Alice's side.

I told Alice I'll talk about myself when she lasted visited, and I knew they'll ask questions. I've already told Edward through my thoughts to tell me about his family, he agreed. Because seeing Rosalie didn't want to be here, I knew she didn't want to talk about herself, so I wasn't going to waste her time.

I already knew what I was going to tell them. I was keeping my powers a secret and also why I traveled and about my scar. I wanted some things to stay secrets. Only Edward would know all of those secrets, even though Alice knows one of them I'm fine with that. I decided I'll tell one of my secrets throughout my thoughts when I'm talking. It'll of course be why I traveled. The others will be in private, which will take awhile to get there.

I took one last look at Alice, my mind went straight back at what happen last Saturday. On, how she subconsciously slept on me. It was weird but it felt nice having Alice sleep on me. Thing is I didn't tell her I knew, she might apologize and I wouldn't want that. And how I knew, well I'm anyways aware when I feel something touch me. When I did feel something I opened my eyes and saw her. She was so peaceful and adorable. I couldn't wake her up it actually felt nice to have her lay on top of me. Which I shouldn't have felt that, but you can't control your feelings, right? So I went back to sleep with a smile on my face.

I shook my head to clear my mind. It was time to talk to them, tell them about myself. Not all of it though.

"Well then let's begin." I announced ready to speak.

**

* * *

**

**Alice's POV**

Even though I did see Bella tell us about her life. I was still excited Bella wasn't like any other vampire I've met. Bella was, no, is special. She's special more ways than one. I stared at her, ready to actually hear her tale than see it.

When Bella woke up in the woods she didn't know what was going on she didn't know why she was there. Most of all she didn't have any memory of anything expect what her name was. But she knew she had to get out of the place, she didn't have any place in particular. She ended up in Huston, Texas. And that's where she met other vamps who spotted her walking when the sun was out they took her in an abandon warehouse. She didn't know what they were or what she was at that time or what she was doing in an abandon warehouse. She asked them and they told her, and they asked why she doesn't sparkle she didn't have an answer and still doesn't. She started to work with them so she could have money of her own. Two years later she left them and moved to Brooklyn, New York. She continued her life, moving every six years so no human wonder get suspicions.

A total of twenty six years later she wanted to travel, she went to the worse place known to man, Volterra, Italy. Where she unfortunately met Felix, when she was walking in broad day light and then was taken in the Volturi castle where she met the power hungry bastard Aro, and his lackey of brothers Caius and Marcus. Aro took an automatic interest in her when Felix told her why she was here and she said she doesn't sparkle and could do what humans can.

That's where it started Aro wanted her already, he asked her for her name. _Her last name is Swan then why have, it as Brandon. I'll have to ask later I don't want to look._ Then he asked her to join the Volturi guard but she said no. Which started a heated argument, she knew there was no way persuading him. So she did the only thing she knew before threats was involved, she teleported away to in the heart of the jungle of South Africa. She stood there she didn't want to leave not wanting to take a risk of seeing a Volturi guard.

As the years passed, she was in a need to hunt and there she found her a black panther having a struggle giving birth. All thirst went away as she made her way to help her. She gave birth to three cubs Bella laid all three in front of her so she could clean them off. She took off after that, the thirst was coming back and surprisingly she didn't want to hunt the mother panther and her cubs. She took down an elephant wasn't her favorite meal but it had to do. She went back to the panther and took care of them, it was surprising that the panthers weren't scared of her, actually they loved her. _Hey, her eyes are green, guess she's happy when she did those things for that panther._

A total of ten years later, Bella was out to hunt she stirred clear from the panther that she saved and her cubs. She took down another elephant when she felt another presence near her. She turned and was faced against a Volturi guard. She didn't know who he was, so she asked and he said who he was. Demetri had tracked her down with the help of her pocket watch. He asked her to reconciled joining the guard or else. She wasn't fazed by the threat, she still said no.

That's where the battle begun it wasn't a long one. Bella ended Demetri's life within seconds he was no match for Bella's speed and strength. She didn't go into details, said it was too graphic. _And seeing her eyes dark blue now, it's understandable. Demetri is supposed to be the strongest vampire out there. God Bella took that title._

After that indecent she said good-bye to the panthers and left. The rest of her life she traveled the world naming each place she been. And the vampires she met while traveling, but she never stood with them longer than four years. _God she met a lot of vampires and continued to move not staying in one place. _

The last place she been was Egypt, where she met a boy name Benjamin. She stood with him for twenty years, longest year she been with anyone. Benjamin knows about her powers, she truly trusted him. _I guess she has to stay with ya for like twenty years to tell you about her powers, but why did she tell me about it._

And now she's here, the only place she never been yet.

I looked at her I promised I wouldn't tell anyone about her powers, even though I know it's not fair keeping secrets. This is hers not mine and she's not really a member of the family. She's a friend of the families—okay mine and Edward's friend, but friend nonetheless.

**

* * *

**

**Rosalie's POV**

I don't even know why I'm here listening to her talk about her life. I didn't care. But what else could I do, Esme will be disappointed that I didn't come and hear. And so that's why I'm here listening. I wasn't really paying attention. You can say I was just here for show. But when Bella said she can do what any other human can in an everyday life. It started me thinking if she can get pregnant.

Yes, I still dreamed of having a child or something close, that's why I have Emmett. I had to hold back the giggle.

**

* * *

**

**Carlisle's POV**

I was fascinated throughout her tale. Even though I should have felt sad for her killing Demetri I was actually impressed. Demetri _was_ a strong fellow. For her to take down Demetri like he was nothing is pretty impressive. Bella is one amazing girl. I can't wait until she tells us about her powers. She told us she teleported to get away from the Volturi. I already guessed she's a shield type, because Edward can't read her and Jasper can't feel her. But Alice can see her. It's interesting.

**

* * *

**

**Esme's POV**

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Bella has been all alone throughout her nomadic life. The people she faced, like the Volturi. Who wanted her because she doesn't sparkle, like the rest of us. But she refused them and when they wouldn't take no for answer so she teleported away. Never in my life I've, heard someone that has the power to teleport. But ten years later when Demetri tracked her down and found her in the jungle of Africa, she had to kill him, I was horrified about hearing her kill someone she didn't seem the type to take a life. I could tell she didn't want to, her eyes changed to dark blue when she told us when she killed him. She was sad she had to take a life to save her own.

**

* * *

**

**Edward's POV**

I didn't pay attention to everyone's thoughts when Bella was talking about her hundred year old life. And what she has encountered, like the Volturi, and who her first kill was, Demetri. After that she told us she traveled the world, and the places she's been at. She was hiding something, I could tell. But she didn't let it show to the others, she wanted only me to know.

_Edward? _Bella said in her thoughts.

I stared at her, she looked back. Then I was hit with why she truly traveled the world. It made me sad and angry, that she was looking for Alice all her life. All her life she tried to get a clue who was this Alice person that was engraved on one side out the heart shaped necklace. Finding Alice was her reason to live.

**

* * *

**

**Emmett's POV**

I was confused throughout Bella's tale I didn't understand why she was traveling from one place to another none stop. But once Bella told us she killed Demetri because he was tracking her to kill her if she again refused to join the Volturi guard. She refused and she killed him before he could even blink. I was sad because of that, I wanted to be the one to kill Demetri, but what's done is done, right?

**

* * *

**

**Jasper's POV**

I looked at Bella. I couldn't stop staring into her blue green eyes I don't know it feels like I've seen those eyes before. The more I look into her eyes. The more it haunts me. I shook my head and focused my attention elsewhere. But that didn't do, images of her eyes popped in my mind. _This is so frustrating. _

I looked back at Bella, she began to talk. I could feel nothing coming from her. When I first met her or saw her, there was nothing. I didn't understand. I did talk to Carlisle about it but he didn't have the answers. He did suggest talk to Bella. So I have a chance now, I decided to talk to her after she finished talking.

I could feel everyone else. Carlisle was fascinated and impressed of her tale, Esme was horrified when Bella told us she killed Demetri, Rosalie was in a bitchy mood like always, but interested. Alice was excited to hear about her friend's life, Edward was joyful then sad and angry I didn't understand why, Emmett was confused—well everything confused the big idiot but was sadden when Bella killed Demetri—everyone knew Emmett wanted to be the one to kill him.

Me I was frustrated, angry, confused, and agitated throughout her tale. I couldn't feel anything coming from her, but throughout her tale her eyes changed color I wondered why.

**

* * *

**

**Bella's POV**

I finished talking, thank god. I knew they wanted to ask questions. Just hoping those questions don't go to asking about my powers.

"Bella, may I ask something?" Carlisle said. I nodded.

"Do you have any other powers beside teleportation and a shield?" He asked, I sighed and answered "Yes I do." He opened to his ask another question about my powers but I cut him off "And no I will not talk about my powers, I'm sorry. It's not that I don't trust you. I'll like to have some secrets to stay hidden. There are things that you don't know. Like the scar on the right side of my face. That will stay a secret." _And the other scar you guys have no idea about and other things vamps aren't suppose to have._

Carlisle nodding in understanding, I smiled.

"You say you can go out in the sun and not sparkle and can do want humans can. And also how does your teleportation works if I may ask." Carlisle said.

"Yes true, I don't sparkle and I can do what humans can. And I'm able to teleport, if I just think of the area I want to go and blink my eyes or close them and imagine it, and I'm there."

"That's amazing. When you eat human food where does it go?" He smiled happy he got how that powered worked.

"I have no idea, when the food hits my stomach I feel it there for an hour then it's gone. This is my theory, the food it breaks into molecules and goes through my stomach to my veins. That's what I think because when I eat I don't need to hunt for three weeks. So the food becomes a substitute for blood"

"That's interesting." He said rubbing his chin.

"But that's just a theory I don't even know I got it down right." I frowned.

"Oh yes, can someone teleport with you." He nodded continuing to rub his chin, thinking.

"Yes, if I want them to."

"Okay, that's all the questions I have."

"Um Bella?" Esme said getting my attention. I wondered what question she wants to ask.

"Have you killed anyone else besides Demetri?" She asked I was blown away I never thought Esme was the type of person who wants to know about killing and death.

I sighed, "Yes, I've killed someone else." I shuddered at the memory that was slowly creeping in.

"Who?" She asked.

I shook my head keeping the memory at bay, "That's something you don't need to know about." Someone like her doesn't need to know that.

"You said you had a pet panther or somewhat like a pet since you took care of it and its cubs. When you were thirsty how did you not kill it?" Edward asked.

"Self-control, I guess. And plus why would I want to kill something I saved." I said smiling.

"Okay…" he said unsure.

"Okay so I loved her, I couldn't kill her or her cubs." I told him.

I waited for another question but it wasn't too long, "Why can't I feel you?" Jasper said a bit annoyed.

I was slightly confused I didn't understand why or how I was blocking him. I looked at him, "I don't know, I didn't know I was blocking you."

He looked at me not satisfied with the answer but let it drop. "Okay."

It seems his not use to someone blocking him and I don't even know how I'm doing it. Maybe because my eyes show what emotion I'm feeling, I think. _Great more theories._

I looked at everyone, waiting for yet another question. I wasn't getting much because I told them I wasn't going to speak about my powers or the scar which will lead to a whole boat load of questions, if I did.

I took a quick look at Alice, and then looked away, still waiting for questions.

"Wait your true last name is Swan?" Alice asked I looked back at her.

I sighed great I should have never changed my last name. But whatever vamps change their last names at times.

"Yes."

"Then why have it as Brandon?" She questioned

I shrugged, what she thinks she'll get an answer, because I don't have one. I didn't even know why I picked Brandon, I still don't know why. It's a mystery to me.

She frowned not getting a real answer.

I looked around bored to death, waiting for another question was aggravating.

I was ready to leave to have a talk with Edward till she spoke. I never knew I could be taken off guard by one simple question, "Can you have kids?" Rose asked.

I blinked, I couldn't believe my ears. One Rose spoke to me. Two she wanted to know if I can have kids. And three it was quite embarrassing to answer. "Um I don't know…" I looked down embarrassed.

"I um…never had been with anyone, intimate wise." I added.

"What about that Benjamin fellow? You said you been with him longer than anyone you met." She said.

I shook my head, "I never find him…um interesting in…um. Well you know." I swear if blood was still running through my veins I would have been redder than a tomato.

This caused Emmett to laugh, "So you're a virgin?!? Ha, a hundred year old virgin." his booming laughter increased, becoming louder. I had to hold back the tears, running my hand through my hair to calm myself down there was no point in crying.

When calm down, "What do you expect when being alone!? I don't have someone to love like you do. So I advise you to shut that trap of yours!" I hissed.

"Hey I'm sorry. It was a joke" He said.

"I don't care if you're sorry. Cause, I don't find it funny." I said, angry. I can feel it the flames in my body, running through my veins like they're were blood.

I couldn't take it I needed to leave. I lowered my shield. _Edward, get me out of here before I baroque Emmett! _I thought to him. Immediately Edward was by my side, his arms around me helping me up. "I think that's enough with the questions." Edward told them. They all looked at each other. Emmett had this stupid grin on his face.

"EMMETT STOP THINKING THAT!" Edward shouted. I shook my head in disgust. I don't think I'll ever like Emmett. I rather choose Rosalie than him.

"Oh Edward." Emmett said stilling holding that stupid grin adding a wink.

Edward and I excused ourselves, out back. Edward looked at me, "You okay?"

I stared at him and shrugged, "His lucky his not an Emmett incense right now."

He broke into laughter. "Hey all you need is to shove a stick up his butt and lit his hair on fair. And bam Emmett incense."

I couldn't help but laugh. It felt good to laugh after so long. When I'm around Edward I'm free. But when I'm around Alice I feel something I can't explain.

Our laughter's ceased, we looked at each other. Not in some lovey-dovey way, ew no, we just looked at one another as friends really close friends.

"Well then." He knew there was more and I do indeed tell him but not around the house where his family can hear. "Out, of hearing range." I told him and bolted into the woods. He followed, he was right beside me. He was fast but I'm faster, but I don't want to show off my true speed.

We stopped in a clearing. I sat down on a fallen tree and he say in front of me I felt like I was the teacher and he was the student. I looked around, taking in my surroundings. Edward was quiet, patient and I'm glad he was because I don't know if I can talk about my other secrets with a calm tone.

I turned my attention on Edward, he already know why I truly traveled, next is to talk about my powers. It's amazing I could tell someone I hardly made contact to tell my secrets. I opened my mouth.

Edward didn't interrupt once while I tell him about my other powers, even the one I didn't tell Alice, the one that I can change my scent. I think if I told his whole family I would have been interrupted like four times. I was glad Edward stood quiet out of the whole ordeal.

"Alright. What about the scar? And why you ditched school for two weeks?" He asked.

"Well first why I ditched was because memories of the past about Demetri gave rushing in. I didn't go to school because I wasn't in the right state of mind. I couldn't handle it I just wanted to be alone, so no one can ask questions what's wrong with me. And also I don't know why but I couldn't be around Alice for some odd reason." I sighed.

"But you still got everyone worried. Everyone in school wondered what happen to the new girl. And what do you mean by you couldn't be around Alice." He said confusion making its way known.

I shrugged I didn't care about the humans it's not like I'll hang out with them. But I didn't have an answer about why I couldn't be around Alice.

_You do know dipstick._

Oh your back, this is just grand haven't heard you in awhile. And how do I know?

_Oh wait, oops. Only I know but let's see if this will jog your memory. How did you felt and what did you do when Alice told you who was the fifth person?_

I was sad and I ran when I heard Jasper was her husband. But why would I do that?

_You're so smart. Well I do have the answer for that._

TELL ME!

_It was me, who made you sad and made you stay away from her. I'm you but I'm you when you were human I didn't want to be near her or you near her. It hurt to just be near her, because I know the truth and you don't. That's why I took control of you without you knowing and made you run._

So those flashbacks were of me when I was human. But did I grant Alice's wish or was it you?

_Yes. It was you who granted it I didn't want to take part of it._

What's going to happen between me and Alice?

_I don't know, but I'm not gonna take part of it. I'm staying out, you do what you want. I'm only going to show up if you're confused or being stupid. There is no turning back there never was when you first stepped in this place._

Alright. So these weird things I feel when I'm around Alice, is it me or you?

_It's you, didn't I told you I'm staying out of it. Your actions are your own, or feelings._

"Bella are you alright?"

"Huh?"

"You had been out of it." Edward told me.

I shook my head, "I'm fine just lost in thought."

"Okay…Any who what about the scar?" He changed the subject. I was grateful I didn't know how to tell Edward that my inner self or human self was the one that made me stay away from Alice.

I hated the scar and the memory that goes with it. It wasn't my fondest memory.

"It happened forty years ago, when I was in London." I took a deep breath, telling this will be the hardest thing to do. I was never fond of this memory.

"I walked into the woods for a snack. I hadn't hunted in awhile so it was time. I finished off my meal and was ready to go back. Until I heard a howl, it was loud and clear. Instincts told, me to run and I did but I had a feeling it was chasing me. I stopped and turn there it was in all its furry glory. A full blown werewolf, it stood on its hind legs. It was all black, its scent was worse than the fake mutts down here. It was bigger than the mutts down here too and its height around 8 feet. It was alone or so I thought at that time." I sighed I hated the memories that revolved around the mutt.

I jumped back before it could do anything. When I landed it charged at me, I dodged with ease it was slow to me. But it didn't stop and I didn't want to kill but I had to. I was becoming angry throughout the battle it didn't want to stop its attacks so I had no choice but to kill it. It took awhile for me to kill it, because one I didn't know how to kill a werewolf and two I didn't want to kill. When I thought the only way, it howled in pain when I ripped its head off. It started to turn back to its human form which scared the shit out of me the only thought that came was to lit it on fire which I did. And the weirdest thing was the blood was grey, so burning it was a good idea." I shook my head pushing back the memory of the human form back.

"Wait it turned back to its human form? And grey blood?" Edward interrupted for the first time. I nodded.

"That's a Children of the moon. The mutts down here are shaper shifters, when killed they stay in their wolf form and their blood is red." Edward informed more about the fake mutts.

"But what about the scar?" He asked impatiently.

"I'm getting there. When that was done I ran I needed to get away. Half way through my run I heard another howl. I was thinking did it survive which is impossible because no one can survive my fire or was there another one out there. So I turned back, I knew how to kill it so I was ready or so I thought. I saw it in a clearing its back was to me. But when I entered the clearing it turned around facing me growling, its sharp teeth shown. Then started the fight, I was the one that made the first move. It couldn't see me I was too fast for it but I wasn't using my full speed. I was –"

He cut me off "What do you mean by not your full speed?"

"I'm the fastest thing alive, okay technically died, when using my full speed I'm a blur to both vamps and any other mythological creatures, and humans."

"That's insane, being a blur to mythological creatures." He said.

"Can I continue?"

"Oh yes sorry." He smiled his crooked smile. If, me and Edward wasn't friends I might of fell for that smile. But we're friends and that smile doesn't do a thing to me.

"I pounced on its back but it disappeared before I had a chance to land on it. I was confused I looked around my surroundings it was no way in sight. Then I looked up and I saw it going down on me from above that's, where I also saw the moon was full no cloud was blocking its light. I was amazed at the moons light shining on the mutt. And I knew that was the only way it moved from my reach, the moons light helped it. But as I thought that I forgot all about the mutt, it clawed the right side of my face with its middle sharp claw. But I still didn't move out the way I was crying out in pain and it took that chance to claw me one more time on my stomach. So much pain was all I could feel and think, but I moved back this time. Using my full speed, the mutt died within seconds." I ran the tip of my index finger down the scar on my face. Then I lifted my shirt to show him the huge three scars on my stomach. I heard his breath hitch. I let go my shirt to stop showing my scars.

"And right then and there I knew that was a real werewolf, the scars healed within two days but left huge scars. But I also realize the first one had no experience in fighting but the second one did." I frowned.

"Bella those things are suppose to be extinct." Edward told.

"Well, I faced two and I have proof that I faced them and you told me how they are when killed." I sighed.

"Well that's it, now you got something to tell." He nodded

Then it was Edward's turn to speak. I listened as Edward told me about how his family came together. How they're human life wasn't that grand. How and why they were changed. Then how, their life was together as a family and what role each family member played.

But after all that information I was given. I couldn't help that Edward was hiding something from me.

"Edward what are you hiding?" I asked.

He sighed, "A hundred and twenty years ago, Jasper left Alice. She was in a spiral of depression she didn't function. Then something happened twenty years after the separation and she came back to being the Alice will all know and love…Then something else happened." He looked down.

"You're hiding something still. It has to do with me, doesn't it? And something else which lead to Jasper coming back." He nodded then added, "I can't tell you the rest. Please understand you have to remember Bella. You have to." I looked at Edward, if he could cry he would.

"I know." A single tear rolled down my cheek, for me and for him.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Well that was annoying to write I hate it…any who ya know what…REVIEW!!! **

**Please don't hate me ~hides in a hole and pokes head out~, I know ya be wondering what happen with everyone's memory, like the Cullen's…but I couldn't have Eddie boy say it so I had him say what their lives were b4 Bella…do understand o.o…if I did then the story is ruined…and I don't want a ruined story it makes me sad =(**

**Seems like Jasper knows something…but what…dun..dun..dun XD**

**Yes for chap 7 tell me who's POV you want in ya review, besides Bella & Alice, lol.**

**IMPORTANT A/N:...I haven't idea when I'll update, I've started school, I'm a junior and it's an important year for me. Plus I don't get on my laptop that much, only on Wed, Fri-Sun, and holidays. So updates will be slower than usual. But I'll still try to update when I can. **

**~Ciao Zelly~**


	8. Chap 7 What just happen?

**A/N: I multi-task to the extreme and I have a short attention span, sorry about the late update =[.**

**Thank you all for the reviews, I'm happy as a hamster XD. And I bet ya'll be happy to after you finish reading…^_~**

**Polls are up, 'What story is more important to ya for updates?'**

**Un-beta'd again =[**

**Like always enjoy =]**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7:**** What just happen?**

**Alice's POV**

I couldn't believe Emmett actually laughed at Bella being a virgin. I know Emmett kids around but he took it a little too far. And the look on her face told it all, she wanted to cry but she held it in and replaced it with anger. I love Emmett but he can be a fucking idiot at times and I know he loves to make people laugh but what did he expect from Bella a chuckle, god he should have kept his mouth shut. He is lucky Bella didn't toast his ass. I would have laughed at that for sure.

I looked at my family who still haven't moved from their spots. All eyes were on Emmett, the fucking idiot.

"What?" He asked like he doesn't know.

"You're a fucking idiot." I told him. Everyone looked at me bewildered at my outburst.

"Hey, I didn't do anything wrong." He said sheepishly. I wanted to slap him so hard making his head spin.

I stood up and went to him in one fluid motion, "Really, Emmett you could of actually use that fucking brain of yours for once. How would you feel if you were in her shoes and someone said that to you?"

"I would, of laughed at myself for not getting laid yet." He smiled.

I shook my head I'm starting to question what, does Rose see in him again. "Wrong, answer dumbass."

He glared at me, for the first time Emmett glared at me of all people. I glared back then said, "Maybe she was actually waiting for someone special, ever heard of that Em."

"Next time think before you open that trap of yours." I added then stormed off to my room.

When in my room I was hit with a vision of Bella telling Edward about her powers even one that I was unknown to, why she ditched school and how she got her scar. I couldn't believe I was also her reason for ditching school and she doesn't even know why. But what horrified me to no end was Bella being attacked by two werewolves, wait scratch that, children of the moon. Those things were suppose to be extinct. How the fuck did she encountered that?

My body leaned against the closed door, sliding down to the ground. I was shaken, about this vision, but I also wanted to know why I was the reason she ditched and why she'll tell Edward about her other secrets.

I have to talk to her, myself, and not later but right now. I got back up and darted out my room using my window. I followed her and Edward's scent, it was still fresh.

_Leave Edward, _I thought knowingly I knew he heard me.

I stopped dead in my tracks when I heard the most death defying cry, it was Bella. My eyes caught something red and orange, my feet immediately ran forward.

Something tackled me to the ground I squirmed to get myself free not looking at my attacker. My eyes were on the huge fire that looked like someone was in it. Then my eyes moved to my attacker or savior, Edward. But since, Edward is holding me then that…

Another piercing cry broke through my train of thought.

"Bella…" I said trying to get up, Edward pinned me down to the ground. I watched as the fire grew, it was taller than any tree surrounding us.

"BELLLAA!!!" I cried for dear life, the flames were dying down.

Soon the fire died down completely and there stands Bella unharmed. I stared at her, couldn't believe she was alive or unharmed. I watched as her entire body fell forward.

The only thought that came to mind, was what just happen?

Edward got off me helping me stand up. We both slowly reached her, both cautious than the next. We looked at her, her clothes were a bit burnt off but there was no burn makes on her. How was that possible?

"We should take her home." Edward said crouching down ready to pick her up. I instantly pulled him away from her. "Alice what are you doing?" I cut him off with my own question, "What happens if she burst in flames again?"

"Your right, even if you see. It won't be quick enough."

"And how did this happen? How did she just burst into flames?" I asked him, my hands on my hips, cock to the side.

"We were talking then, at first she got really sad. Then she got really angry and bam." Edward said looking around trying to distract himself from what was really going on.

"And what was that?" I asked not satisfied with the answer.

"I can't say." He looked at her then me. I sighed in defeat, she trusts him more of course.

We waited for a good full hour for a burst to happen, but none came. So we took a chance, Edward picked Bella up and darted back home me following on his heel.

We past the family, who was in need for answers, and went to one of the guest rooms. Edward carefully laid Bella's unconscious body on the bed.

"Okay what happen?" Carlisle asked concern.

Me and Edward looked at one another, we both never we couldn't say anything. _Lie? _I asked through my thoughts. He nodded.

"She passed out, seems like she hasn't feed…" Edward trailed off waiting for me to finish.

"But she looked fine." Esme added.

"For blood, she might eat human food but she still is a vampire." I told them what should be true.

"Oh, should we…" Esme looked at Bella then us, "No, we'll wait till she wakes up." I said trying to get the family away.

"I'll stay here and watch over her." I smiled they all nodded and left, expect Edward. _Go I'll be a good babysitter. _I joked mentally, he laughed just like I wanted him to.

"Okay Alice." He smiled and left closing the door behind him. I sat in an empty chair closes to the window, watching Bella in both ways.

~x~

Three week has passed and Bella still hasn't woken up, I never left her side, hoping for her to wake up.

Everyone was becoming impatience, even Carlisle. But they still left to hunt up north, today. After they're hunt they're were going to spend some time with the Denali's, our so called cousins.

Emmett was kind enough to leave an already dead deer for Bella, before he left to continue the rest of his hunt with the family. I stood behind to feed the unconscious Bella.

I bit down on the dead deer's neck, removing my mouth from its neck before I drank it dry, which I couldn't believe was possible when I haven't hunted. I allowed the deer's blood to pour in my hand. I was ready to lick the blood off my hand but I remembered this is for Bella. I got up and walked towards her, carefully not slipping the blood. I grabbed her jaw with my non bloody hand, parting her lips I slowly poured the blood into her mouth. Her eyes snapped open, she looked hungry and her eyes resembled that, two orbs of charcoal staring me down.

In a flash she had me pinned against the wall and bed, she grabbed the wrist of my bloody hand. Then she did what all crazed hungry vampires do for blood. She licked my palm, slowly licking my fingers her tongue swirling around them. I was stunned and slightly aroused.

When all blood was gone she sniffle the air and was gone. I moved off the bed seeing Bella feeding on the dead deer that was left behind.

I was slowly backed away, but I didn't get that far. I was yet again pinned, but this time against the closed door. I looked at Bella she was wild, acting on instincts alone. She was what we feared, letting the animal take control. I had to talk to her, to reason with her. "Bella snap out of it." A growl was her response.

She grabbed my once bloody hand sniffing it. She growled once again noting there was no blood left. She moved up sniffing, my neck, my jaw then my lips. She licked hers while looking at mine. I knew the only reason was for that was because there was still blood on my lips. I licked my lips getting rid of the blood I didn't want her to do more things she'll regret when she finally realizes it.

She continued to lick her lips, "Mine" she growled. I was happy she spoke but still didn't like what she said. She leaned in, my eyes became wide as I figured out what she meant. She was still after the blood. She crashed her lips on mine, taking my bottom lip in her mouth sucking on it, a moan slipped out from my lips. She took this chance to dart her tongue into my mouth. Her tongue explored my mouth, touching and tasting my tongue, inside my cheek and my teeth.

I was too aroused I couldn't control it; I haven't been kiss in this way for years or anything. Jasper has been less physical through the years. We never do more than hug. No kiss no loving, nothing. So I took this opportunely. And I know it'll be the last I'll ever get.

I kissed her back, eyes fluttering closed. Our tongues danced with one another's. Moans were exchanged. She pressed her body up against mine. I could feel her erected nipples through her shirt, bushing up against mine. Unknowingly my hand ran through her silky chocolate brown hair, pulling her closer. I wanted more.

She pulled back a little, breathing heavily each other's breath. I finally opened my eyes, looking into the animal. There was no Bella, just a lustful animal and I was a bit disappointed. I wanted Bella not this animal, but I didn't understand. Why I would do this? Why would I cheat on Jasper with someone I hardly know? But it doesn't seem I don't know her. Those flashbacks showed me, I knew her, but I didn't. It was like my body remembered but my heart didn't. It was confusing, everything lately has been confusing.

I continued to stare at her, our breathing now calm. I could still see the animal, but there was something else. I could also see her, her eyes slowly changing back to their beautiful blue green, just lighter than usual.

But then she was gone, like that, out of thin air. It happened too fast for me to blink.

All I could think was...What just happen?

**

* * *

**

**Hate it, love it, review it**

**~Ciao Zelly~**


	9. Chap 8 Slowly but surely

**Chapter 8:**** Slowly but surely**

**Alice's POV**

It's been a week after that make out I had with Bella, flash backs was hitting me hard every day. Me and Bella happy together, let me correct that—me and human Bella happy together. Yeah, I started to put the pieces together. It all took place after Jasper first left me, like I'll forget someone leaving me.

I always knew there was a piece of me missing and now I know why. Bella was that missing piece, but I still wondered how I'm now with Jasper and not with Bella. The flashbacks only helped me piece things together it didn't help me figure out why I'm with Jasper and how. Yes there was still things missing and I do intend to find out.

And I slowly started to understand that dream I had when I first slept. I had to just follow my heart, like I did in my dream and now I knew for a fact it'll choose Bella.

But while that week was going by Bella avoided me like the plague. In school she usually stood outside in the pouring rain when we had lunch and when we have class together it really didn't help. Seeing her soaked body every time she entered the class room took all my power, to not jump her in front of everyone.

Yeah I started to not care about my marriage with Jasper. I could see he couldn't make me feel this way. He couldn't make me desire him in ways Bella can. Let's just say he doesn't even try, well he never did before.

I can feel it, I was slowly falling in love with Bella and out of love with Jasper, not that I didn't mind. Jasper can't make me feel whole, when I'm with him I always felt incomplete. And that was before I met Bella.

And I knew I had to end my marriage, if I want any chance with Bella. But something was telling me not to end it yet. I didn't understand why, if I didn't end it I'll be suffering but then it dawned on me. If I go with Bella then I won't know how I ended up with Jasper.

So I decided to stay with Jasper, trying to see if I'll get a flash back that included him or a flash back that showed how my relationship with human Bella ended.

Yeah I'm gonna suffer, but I want answers on how things came to be.

**

* * *

**

**A/N:**

Sorry about the late update nd it's shortness, I truly hate this chap. But due to having school it takes all my time away from writing. And plus I can only go on the computer Fri-Sunday, yeah not much time to write T.T.

Well review…

**~Zelly**


	10. Author's Note

**Well dear lovely readers of TTR,**

I'm here to announce I have no idea what to do with this fanfiction. I have no clue, my mind on this fiction comes blank over and over again. And I'm deciding either

1) continue the fic

2) discontinue it

3) or hand it to someone who wants it.

All I get is headaches for how much I over think what to do with this fic and it never comes out right.

So I don't know, but I might go with the third option, just depends on who wants to continue my fanfic…

So if someone wants it...PM me or leave a message in a review...

And if anyone doesn't I'll try my best to continue it...which I highly doubt x.x

**~Zelly**


	11. Another Author's Note

Maybe I over think things for this fic. I'm going to try to continue this fic, but for now TTR is going on hiatus. I need to clear my mind and see where I can take this fic. All I need is time. And I hope everyone understands.

And thanks to those who review TTR, cause those reviews were the only reason I continued, they were my inspiration and still are.

And whenever this story is off hiatus, I hope to hear from my lovely readers again.

**~Zelly**


	12. Chap 9 The Pull

**Chapter 9:**** The pull**

**Bella's POV**

It was another rainy day in the town called Forks, which matched my mood without fail. I couldn't stop thinking about what happened a week ago. Oddly enough I regretted kissing Alice. Yes I've known it along. Why do you think, I teleported away when I became fully conscious of the situation.

Why did I regret kissing Alice? Was it because the agonizing pain that followed. I couldn't take it, it was like my heart was breaking, being torn into pieces. And I knew why: because Alice is with Jasper and that's what's killing me inside.

Then soon after, I started to avoid her like some disease. Yeah, I'm a coward but I couldn't face Alice. I couldn't bear the sight of her. So I took the coward's way out, which of course is avoidance or running away from a problem. I'm pathetic I know. But it can't be helped I don't know what to do.

I let out a heavy sigh, and looked out my window seeing that the rain has died down for the first time this week, staring out to the woods. They look so inviting right about now. So why not take it up on its invitation.

I jumped out my bedroom window, landing gracefully on the ground with an inaudible thud. I took my time walking through the woods; it wasn't like I was actually going somewhere. I was just aimlessly walking through the woods without a care in the world for the first time. I let my body guide me, I couldn't care less.

I came to a halt. Looking at my surroundings I noticed that I was at a beach but I wasn't alone. A few feet away was the person I avoided. She was near the water but it wasn't touching her. She stood on the wet sand barefoot. I watched as her hair blew to the side of her face and her baggy clothes moved with the wind. The person I'm seeing isn't Alice. It wasn't her. I could feel it. No, I didn't feel it, I knew it. I didn't want to see this Alice ever again. This Alice reminded me of when she came over to my house.

As I walked toward her, my sudden movement caught her attention and she turned around, showing her beautiful features. But that's not what stopped me from walking; it was the fact the she was sparkling, like hundreds of diamonds bouncing off of her. I looked at her completely, awe struck. I've seen people sparkle but no one had anything on her. It was the most beautiful site I've laid eyes on. I couldn't describe how beautiful she looked. But I knew I couldn't keep my eyes off her until I was taken into something I didn't want to happen.

My eyes rolled back as my head hanged down. While a piece of my past started to play.

_It's been two whole months, since I've moved here and met her. We'd been friends since that day. It was always fun with Alice. You couldn't help but smile and laugh she was like my own personal sun as I am for her. As our friendship grew so did my feelings; I wanted to be something than just a friend, yet I didn't have the courage to act on my feelings. So I suffered in silence. But I got a feeling she wanted to be more than friends too. Because every touch, every hug, every look from her lingered._

_I looked at Alice as we sat on the couch talking about everything and nothing. _

"_Bella there's something I need to tell you." Alice looked nervous that didn't fit at all._

"_What?" I asked, curious to know why my goddess was nervous._

"_I have been keeping something hidden from you." She bit her lower lip. I knew she was hiding something from me but I never pressed it. I didn't want her to run away. I didn't want to end up being alone._

"_Alice you can tell me anything. I won't judge." I grabbed her hand, squeezing it reassuringly. _

"_I'll show you, but not here." She said and stood up pulling my hands off hers my heart sank a little, and she walked through the kitchen outside to my backyard as I followed her. I didn't understand why she couldn't show me inside no one was home but me and her, just how I like it._

_I continued to follow her in the woods. I'll follow her to the end of the world, if I have to. _

_We soon came to a halt Alice's back was to me. I walked to her side, looking at her. "Alice?"_

"_Bella, have you noticed anything strange about me or my behavior?" She asked not looking my way. I was hurt but I didn't let it show._

_I stared at her I knew she was acting weird around me when we first met. But that started to change when we got to know each other a little better still there was some things that were strange. Like how sometimes Alice would stop breathing around me at times. And on how cold she is, how inhumanly beautiful, and how graceful she walks also those gorgeous liquid honey eyes of hers. Alice wasn't your normal average day teen, she was different._

"_I've noticed things…" I said unsure of what to say right now._

"_Like what?" she asked wanting me to get to the point._

"_Like how sometimes you stop breathing around me, you're always cold and I mean always but oddly warm, your inhuman beauty and your graceful moments which can but anyone to shame." I said with a slight blush on my cheeks. It was embarrassing telling her this, telling that I've been watching her—her every move. _

"_You're not normal, you're different." I added._

"_Yes, I'm not normal…but Bella what I'm going to tell you, is my secret and also my families. After I tell you, if you want me to stay away from you, me and my family will move straight away." She said looking directly at me, fear was written all over her face. _

_Why would I want her to stay away? There's no way in hell, I want her to leave. She already means too much to me. So much, if she left I'll crumble to dust, no pieces just dust that can't be put back together._

"_Alice whatever you tell me, there's no way in hell I'll want you to leave." I looked into her eyes, letting her see the truth in my eyes._

_Her eyes glimmered, like tears were building up yet none could fall, "I'm a vampire." She whispered with regret._

_I was shocked to hear what she said, but it made sense, her icy cold skin, her beauty, her graceful movements, and lastly her eyes. No one has gold eyes._

_I was about to answer her when a ray of sunlight broke through the clouds and hit Alice, my jaw clasped shut. I thought my eyes would pop out but they stood in their sockets. Seeing this beauty sparkle I couldn't think I couldn't breathe. I was blown away. Unknowingly the back of my hand brushed against her cheek she leaned into the touch._

"_Beautiful." I whispered involuntary. _

"_Aren't you afraid?" She asked nervously, seemingly waiting for me to run and scream._

_Did she seriously think that? Why would I want to be afraid of this goddess? I looked at her. Her head was down, realizing I didn't respond. But I couldn't find the words so I decided to show her. _

_I tuck my hand under her chin and lift her head up. She looked at me. I leaned down. My warm lips found her cold yet slightly warm. It took a full two seconds for her to kiss me back. Our lips danced with one another's I swear was in heaven. This goddess is kissing me of all people._

_I pulled away and looked at her. Her eyes lit up, her smile was from ear to ear. She looked completely happy and I bet I mirrored it._

"_Alice I don't care what you are. I care who you are." I told her the truth I didn't give a damn that she's a vampire. I don't care that she drinks blood. Hey, she can bite me anytime. _

_She cupped my cheeks and forced me down, crashing her lips on mine. I moaned on contact. _

"_I love you." She mumbled through the kiss. My closed eyes welled up with tears at hearing her words, I've never been loved and I knew without a doubt she meant those three beautiful words._

"_I love you Alice." I mumbled back, I didn't want to say 'too' it gives less meaning to it. I didn't want my love to be meaningless, I wanted her to know that I love her and I'm not obliged to love her._

Images of my past stopped and I was back facing Alice.

I looked at Alice, my mind was racing. My emotions were out of control. My undead heart was racing (if possible), felt like I was running across the globe. I didn't understand, again why I was feeling this way. But I knew I'm the one feeling this way, not my long gone human side.

I shook my head; I had to get in control before I do something I'll regret.

Then without my knowledge the words slipped, "You're the most beautiful thing I've seen." She stared at me I bit the inside of my cheek as I stared at her back mentally slapping myself. No one said a word of what happened. But that didn't stop my body from going towards her, like a magnet. I couldn't fight the pull. Maybe I didn't want to. Maybe I wanted to get sucked in by Alice and never be pulled out.

She watched as I came closer to her, filling the space that was left between us. I stopped right in front of her, not an arm's length away nor a foot away. I stopped inches away from her, another slight step our bodies will be touching. And that's something I wouldn't mind right now, because it would just be her and me.

"Bella…" My name rounded off her tongue in perfection. Tears welled up in her perfect amber eyes, tears that wouldn't fall. But let's have them fall, I cupped her cheeks and concentrated to allow those tears to fall, to roll down her sculptured cheeks. And within an instant tears was escaping her sadden yet beautiful eyes. Her eyes widened as she felt wet stark's roll on her cheeks, "How?"

"I wasn't going back on my promise, my dear." I smiled wiping her tears away with the stroke of a thumb. She grabbed both my wrists in one hand and pulled them away from her face. I was sadden I didn't want to let her go but I won't force anything on her.

"Why were you avoiding me?" she asked in a hush tone.

I didn't want to say the truth. I didn't want to tell her the truth even though she deserved it. But again I took the coward's way out, "I was thinking, mainly I was lost in thought." Which was of course true, I was thinking if I should stay in Forks or just run away and never look back.

"I'm sorry I was avoiding you, I didn't mean to. I just needed to be alone; I promise you I won't ever avoid you again…"

She cut me off with a question that I knew I could give her the truth, "You promise?"

"I promise you. If I do it again you can beat the living shit out of me." I told her.

She nodded and did something I'd never suspect; she slapped me hard and fast. "Don't ever avoid me again or you'll be wishing you never gave me permission to beat your ass." She shouted slapping me across the face again.

I freed one of my hands from her grip and rubbed my cheek where she slapped it twice. God damn that hurt, I really dug myself a hole in this one. "OW!" I shouted continuing to rub my cheek that would have been red with a nice hand print if I was human.

She smiled and giggled. "Well then you're forgiven." She took away my hand that was rubbing my cheek and kissed away the pain in my cheek. "Feel better?" She whispered, her lips barely touching my ear lobe. I shuddered in pleasure on how her breath felt against my lobe.

"Oh a little but I have something in mind to make things better." I smirked mischievously she looked at me with a perfect raised brow.

"And tha- BELLA!" She squealed as I picked her up from her mid-section and threw her on my shoulders. "Put me down! Or so help me…Bella don't you dare!" Her sentence was cut short when I started to run towards the water. With one powerful jump we were airborne I shifted my grip on Alice, cradling her in my arms. She glared at me but I could see the sparkle in her eyes.

"This will be fun." I smiled as we both hit the water, going under. I let go off Alice so she can resurface while I stay below her. I watched as she swam up and I swam below her.

"Bella get your butt above here now!" She shouted, god she is bossy. But I did as I was told and soon enough I was faced with a very joyful Alice.

"That wasn't nice." She smacked my arm playfully with cute pouting lips. I couldn't take my eyes off her pouting lips. All I wanted to do was just take those lips, nibble on them a bit before sucking on them just to earn a moan from her.

"Looking at something you like?" I was caught off guard with her question I didn't notice I was staring a bit too long. God damn her and those lips.

I looked up at Alice's eyes to see that they were jet black. I stared at her confusion in why her eyes are black. They were amber moments ago and I don't smell her arousal. But soon enough my eyes widened realizing where we are. The water it washes away our scent even when we're aroused. Holy shit this isn't good.

"You know Bella you have nice eyes…" She said smirking while she swam around me. I slowly feared what she had to say next cause I had a pretty good idea what it'll be.

She stopped behind me and snaked her arms around my waist, "Nice and white." She whispered, pressing her front up against my back. I bit my lip to hold back the moan from having Alice's erected nipples up against my back.

I turned around so we can be faced to face and I wanted to feel her erected nipples against mine, which felt more amazing than on my back. I stared in her black onyx eyes as she stared into my pure white ones. I could tell both of us were losing ourselves in each others, because we both started to lean into each other our lips barely touching. Our eyes slowly closing as we close the gaps, feeling the old flames that once ran through me made my eyes snap open then surely close again.

I wrapped my arms around and pulled her closer to me, our bodies pressed nice and tight against one another's. Our lips continued to mold with another's. Her silk tongue raced across my bottom lip begging for entrance that I surely obliged. My tongue massaged hers as hers did the same. To anyone perspective this would be agonizing slow but to me and her, this was two passions swirling into one.

We parted our panting was the only sound I was focusing on. We never unwrapped our arms from one another's bodies. I opened my eyes having them lay on an opened eye grinning Alice. She cupped my cheeks I could feel the cold metal of her wedding ring.

That was it I knew I couldn't take it anymore. I knew in my heart she's mine even though I didn't have that much flashbacks of our relationship when I was human. But my heart knew the truth and I'll be following it from now on.

I grabbed Alice's left hand that was cupping my right cheek and slid off her wedding band. Without a second glance I chucked it behind me and crashed my lips on Alice's. She wrapped her arms around my neck pulling me closer to deepen the kiss in a response like she didn't care what I've done to her ring.

_Fuck Jasper_ _Cullen_ was all I could think and I had a funny feeling she was thinking the same thing.

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Twilight, just like to play with them a bit.

**A/N**: Thanks for my beta _Enjorous, _for beta-ing this chap.

I just needed the time and I'm glad I got it. And I'm happy to say TTR is off hiatus.

I was trying to see if I was able to continue. Which I was, and I'm happy that I was able to continue my first fanfic, and I hope it stays that way.

So I hope to receive reviews from TTR's readers. To see if this is worth continuing…

I value every readers input.

Hate it, Love it, Review it

**~Zelly**


	13. Chap 10 Tidbits, I rather, Key

**A/N:** Been _soooo_ long since I've updated. Life has caught up with me, a lot of things have happened over the past months. But that's not going to stop me.

Also like to thank **DarkBella **for looking over this chapter. She's of course the best and if ya haven't read her story _Future Seen Darkly, _ya should go read it after this =3.

So please enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 10:**** Tidbits, I rather, Key**

It was an easy task to get out of the water. But what was a much harder task was not to jump each other's bones. But us being vampires, yeah, that task was impossible as soon as we both made it back on land. Alice immediately tackled me onto the wet sand, and started to straddle my waist. I couldn't bite back the moan that slipped through my pursed lips.

"Hmm, what a beautiful sound, can't wait to hear more." She purred, burying her head in the crook of my neck. Her nose brushed up against my neck, deeply inhaling my scent.

She bite down where my pulse where would have been and soon switched between licking and sucking on my neck. I tilted my head back giving her more access as moans erupted from throat. My hands roamed her back, my nails digging deep into her back causing her to let out a deep moan, which caused my core to throb with need.

She continued down from my neck switching to open-mouth kisses on my collarbone as she unbuttoned my shirt. She stopped unbuttoning my shirt and left one last kiss above my breast.

"It's funny to see your not wearing a tank top underneath, eh?"

"What are you Canadian?" I giggled.

"That is so mean and racist." She also giggled. Oh she's such a hypocrite.

"Aw who cares, just fuck me already." I groaned in frustration with all this stalling. I wanted her to touch me and vice versa.

"No…" She shook her head fiercely.

"Huh?"

"I would rather make love to and with you. If…if that's what you want." She was sincere at first then soon became unsure. But yet the words were so familiar. It was like I've heard them before but I didn't know where. My eyes started to glass over for only a second. I was given different tidbits of my human past. Nonetheless, they were still important.

I closed my eyes to focus more on the important part of my past.

~x~

"_Here is the custom heart shape necklace you ordered Miss Swan." The manager, Sally said pulling out a closed velvet four by six box. She slowly opened the box displaying the contents._

"_So Edward do you think she'll like it?" I asked, as we both saw the heart. The heart was all gold that was able to be split in two just like a broken heart. But with these hearts you can put them back together and it'll stay that way due to a magnet inside the jewelry. _

_Alice's half had sapphire gemstones inside the lining as my half had amber. And both had engraving in the back. I remembered what she always called me; her fallen angel so I had it engraved her half. _

_Hers had My Fallen Angel, Bella and mine had My Pixie Goddess, Alice._

"_You know she's gonna ask how much it cost." Edward said what I already knew. I knew Alice, it's funny how she doesn't like me to spend money on her or in general but she's allowed to spend money willy-nilly. Like what the fuck._

"_What do you wish to do Miss Swan?"_

"_Put them both in separate boxes. Thank you."_

_I took my eyes off the necklace and looked up to my best guy friend. "So Edward?"_

"_Bella, she'll love it." He gave me a quick hug and a kiss on the forehead. I let out a sigh of relief. "Then she'll use her love to kill you for spending so much on her." He felt the need to add._

~x~

I smiled. Tears escaped my closed lids and rolled freely, but I didn't open my eyes I wanted to see the other flashbacks more clearly.

~x~

"_Bella I have to tell you something. That happened to me twenty years ago." Alice looked down she seemed nervous, fidgeting a bit. This was very much unlike Alice._

"_Alice, you don't have to tell me something that makes you uncomfortable." I said kissing her temple._

"_No, I have to be your part of my life now, an important part. And I'm so happy that I've found someone like you." She genuinely smiled, making my heart want to break out my ribcage._

"_And I'm happy to have to someone like you. Someone who makes my heart beat out of control every time you're near." I gave her a chaste kiss. _

"_Yes and you have to get that thing checked." She laughed, this was music to my ears._

"_All right Alice." _

_She sighed and nodded._

"_It was twenty years ago. This was the time Jasper ended our marriage. " She gulped I could already tell this was going to be hard for her. She only mentioned his name previously and that he was her former husband. I was okay with that. I didn't want to press on so I let it be, and look what we are doing, talking about him. Just flipping great, I thought._

"_Alice you –"_

"_But I must Bella."_

"_As you wish." I lightly kissed her forehead. _

"_Thank you. We were taking a walk alone in the woods together. It was a nice windy night in Maine. We didn't say a word to each other like we do when we're on these walks. We enjoyed the peace and quiet, until I got a vision of him of him talking then quickly changing his mind. I knew something was wrong in beginning before this walk. He had been acting different towards me in the recent weeks." She took a shaky breath and I knew the next few sentences to come out of her mouth would change my life, forever._

"_Then out of nowhere he stops in a beautiful meadow. Then right in that meadow he tells him how he's sick of being with the same person. Saying he wants more variety in his life. Telling me what we had was fun, while it lasted."_

_I tried…I tried talking him to give me one more chance. One more chance at us. But he just gave a bitter laugh and told me he rather have a whore from the street be his wife, saying he'll get the satisfaction he desires."_

"_Then he continued on how I couldn't fulfill his needs. Soon he ended his whole speech with saying marrying me was the biggest mistake he ever made in his entire existence." Alice's eyes looked straight. _

_Though I should have felt anger, but I didn't. I was glad Jasper ended his marriage with Alice. If he didn't then I've never had a shot with her. But I wasn't going to tell her my true thoughts, perhaps some time in the future I'll tell Alice._

_I'll tell her, how lucky I am to have such a wonderful creature to love and to hold. _

~x~

Tears continue to steam down my cheek while anger flamed through my body. I couldn't believe he just up and left like that, and now he's back and he has her. He has MY Alice. That reason of all flared me up.

But the question is how. How did the bastard ruin our relationship?

I was so close to opening my eyes and forgetting about the other flashbacks.

~x~

_I looked at the girl—no scratch that—the woman of my dreams lying on beach towel next to me._

"_Alice…" I slowly started to take out her half of the necklace out of my pocket._

"_Yes, Bella." She tilted her head in confusion. Aw, she's adorable when she doesn't know what's going on. Her were eyes fully on my face._

"_I know this usually isn't your normal way of making a promise." I said being_ _cryptic just in case she hasn't seen what I'm going to ask her. It's hard to having a future seeing girlfriend._

"_Bella what's going on?" She asked worry surfacing through her eyes. I grinned. I think I've tortured her enough._

"_Alice Cullen, will you promise to marry me?" I asked her fully pulling out Alice's half of the necklace as the promise to a future that's just me and her. I stared at her waiting for her answer. She stared right back, eyes holding back unshed tears._

"_Bella…" She choked, her emotions was taking a toll on her. I could see a tornado of her emotions flash through her eyes, but I wasn't quick enough to catch a single one. _

_She paused and took a deep breath. The anticipation was slowly killing but I chose to say nothing and waited for her to speak._

"_Yes, Bella yes." _

~x~

I opened my eyes and was staggered by Alice's concern. Though I should have kept them closed so I could focus on the last flashback but it didn't seem necessary, though I did catch an important piece. I didn't focus on the last flashback because reality is so much better than the past.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Alice asked, worried

"Nothing, hun." I cupped her cheeks.

"Then…then, why are you eyes baby blue?" She questioned. I sighed mentally. Must she be so observant? Thank God I'm already soaking wet, so Alice didn't notice my tears. But unfortunately she noticed my eyes weren't their lustier white.

"It's nothing Alice." I said; bring her down so our lips can meet, to distract her from my eyes. A single beautiful moan filled the air around us, sending this simple chaste kiss into a heat of passion.

Alice's hands traveled back to my half unbuttoned shirt, where she resumed unbuttoning my blue flannel shirt. Her hands belief brushed up against the right side of my breast, causing a mumbled moan from me. She correctly saw this was her encouragement to proceed, running her hand over my right breast, over my piercing.

But then out of nowhere she pulled away abruptly, and looked straight down at my breast. "How…, it's impossible?" She asked lightly running her fingers over my dragon circular barbell nipple piercings with a swarovski crystal as its eye on my left breast as she eyed my right one. Her eyes were literally glued to my breast it was really quite amusing.

"I don't know. But when I do you'll be the first to know." I told her as I gently rolled us over so I ended up on top. I sat up to ready myself for removing my shirt.

I peeled off my blue flannel shirt and threw it behind me. Immediately after the deed was done Alice sat up and wrapped her arms around my neck. She pressed her forehead against mine, her eyes staring directing in mine.

"So what is it Bella?" She asked

"You're the psychic, you tell me." I said with a playful tone.

"I would rather hear it." She smirked, never looking away.

I smiled, devotion sparkling in my eyes. The back of my hand brushed her cheek, continuing down her clothed body, stopping at her waist.

I looked straight into my goddess's eyes and readied myself to speak the same words I had when I was human. Though the words are the same it doesn't give it any less meaning. "I'd rather show you how special you are. I'd rather show you how such a goddess's body should be worshiped. I'd rather make love to you. So you won't just be receiving but also feeling. " The sincerity in my voice spoke tons. Her eyes shined as she recognized the words hitting her, into her mind and also into her heart.

"Show me." She spoke in a low but desirable whisper.

"Only for you, my dear."

She gave me the key and I was so very glad to take it.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **

Link to what Bella's nipple ring looks like: www(dot)mspiercing(dot)com/Product/nipple-ring-dragon-2687(dot)aspx

Yes I know this chapter was a big tease =3. But nonetheless it's still important to have. Thanks for reading =). Hope the starting point wasn't bad, so drop a review.

**~Zelly**


End file.
